


【授权翻译】蔚蓝光圈

by Alasinnutshell



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasinnutshell/pseuds/Alasinnutshell
Summary: 责任高于爱情，戒指高于情感。坚持爱者殊途同归。（感谢波妞的beta！萌是作者写的萌，雷是我译的雷。）
Relationships: Celeborn & Celebrían (Tolkien), Celeborn/Galadriel | Artanis, Celebrían & Galadriel | Artanis, Celebrían/Elrond Peredhel, Elladan & Elrohir & Elrond Peredhel, Elrond Peredhel & Glorfindel
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue 序章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sapphire Aurae](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/657439) by Bejai. 



凯勒布里安闭上眼睛，在伊姆拉缀斯黎明前的昏昧中寻找让她安心的力量，微风低语着轻抚过她睡袍的下摆，梳子温柔地穿过她的银发。

她此刻的宁静只是假象。虽然太阳还未升起，空气里已经充斥着为筹备而奔忙的喧闹声，这无疑出自精灵们对至臻至善的追求。然而真正打破平静，让她不安的却是她的内心。是恐惧？还是期待？她也不知道。她叹了口气，重新睁开眼睛，对着被第一缕日出染成粉红的林谷美景露出微笑。

“谢谢，妈妈。”她轻声道谢，她的母亲把梳子放在手边的桌上，开始编一种极为复杂精细的辫子。她们现在正坐在林谷最好的客房的阳台上。人类和精灵的国王们都曾欣赏过这幅绝美的景象，可是今早，它只留给这里的领主最珍视的客人，他的未婚妻。

重获新生的清晨也为这逐渐聚拢的美丽而欣喜，当精灵们轻声互诉着这光辉的一日并为此欢歌时，只有这对母女安然无声。她们两人沉默地坐着，盖拉德丽尔编着辫子，回忆起过往，而凯勒布里安遥想着未来。直到初升的雅纳把天空映衬成耀眼的蓝色，其中一人再度开口了。

“湛蓝的天空。”盖拉德丽尔低语。

 _这个色调跟维雅持戒人的婚礼倒是很合适。_ 她脑中响起一个声音。盖拉德丽尔手上的动作停了停，她享受着她丈夫从林谷另一边传来的想法，以及这种交流方式带来的亲切感。

 _没错。_ 她回应道。 _说到埃尔隆德，你现在不是应该在帮他处理庆典的细节问题吗？_

_嗯，他可是相当心不在焉啊。_

_那你更应该专心一点，而不是在太阳底下跟我聊天偷懒。回去工作！_ 她边说边玩笑地把他从头脑里赶了出去。

_无情的夫人……_

她回过神，对稍稍转过身盯着她的脸看的女儿露出笑容。

“你刚才在跟爸爸说话？”凯勒布里安问。

“嗯，是啊。别乱动，你的头发还没好。”

“每次你们说话的时候，你脸上就有那种非常安宁的表情……会不会……埃尔隆德和我也会有这样的联结吗？”她又回过身问。

盖拉德丽尔皱皱眉。“我不知道。不是所有的精灵都有这样的天赋，也有一些会随着时间的增长而产生。你也许有，不过埃尔隆德？鉴于他身上的埃尔达、人类、迈雅血统和……一些其他力量，我说不准。”

抑制不住兴奋的凯勒布里安跳起来，跑到阳台的边缘，视线扫过这个即将成为她新家的最后庇护所。盖拉德丽尔知道她的女儿正在山水美景之中搜寻某位精灵领主的身影。

盖拉德丽尔摇了摇头，放弃了辫子的打算，她站起来走到她身边。“我的女儿，”她的声音里带着理解的笑意，“你在紧张。”

凯勒布里安移开了目光，左手手指抚弄着颈背旁的头发，眼神聚焦在远方的一点。她抬手掩住上扬的嘴角，心生一个恶作剧的念头，随后难过地看向母亲。

“紧张，兴奋，害怕。我不知道！我祈祷这一天永远不要来，又期盼早点开始，最希望的是时间直接快进到我睡在他怀里的第一夜。”凯勒布里安又移开了视线，完全掩饰不住脸上的笑意，她笑着回头，“妈妈，我不知道会发生什么，尤其是关于……最后那点。”

盖拉德丽尔努力控制自己的表情体现出树民女王应有的严肃庄重，可惜并未完全成功。“那是件令人愉悦的事，女儿。除此以外，我就不知道了，因为我猜情人们之间总是有些不同的。”她微笑着眺望整个林谷，“恐怕在你关于今天的这些担心上，我爱莫能助。我不是……非常了解那种对于缺乏经验的新婚之夜的恐惧。”她坦白道。

“妈妈，”凯勒布里安又惊讶又开心，“要是别人知道了这件事，整个中土都会震惊的。”

盖拉德丽尔振振有词道，“我能怎么说？时代不同了。的确，以前是被非议过，但是……我总能得到我想要的，我想要你父亲，而且忍耐是毫无意义的。另外，如果我没记错的话，他当时也没有拒绝我的理由。过来，我们得把你打扮得光彩照人，埃尔隆德也会被你征服的。”

临近中午时分，凯勒博恩走上阳台，准备告诉他的女儿一切就绪。他不太清楚会发生什么，因为他没有传递这类消息的经验，不过当他看到自己的妻女之间交换的愉快眼神时，他觉得有些好奇。“你们两个在打什么主意？”他站在门口问。他的独生女在他脸颊上调皮地一吻算作回答。

“夸我好看，爸爸！”她大声说道，抓着他的手把他拉到室外。

“你当然好看了，我的小银冠。”他热情地回答。

“那就好，走吧！”

凯勒布里安从父母面前雀跃地离开房间，凯勒博恩怀疑地看向自己的夫人，轻轻触及她的思绪。 _你跟她说了什么，阿拉塔瑞尔？_ 他问。

盖拉德丽尔轻轻走到他身边，贴着他的手臂。他为她的触碰露出微笑，但她无辜的神情和回答并未消除他的怀疑： _什么也没说，亲爱的。_


	2. Joining 结合

宁静只是暂时的，但也正是他们所需的。从微笑祝福的精灵、人类和凯勒布里安叫不出名字的生物组成的漩涡中暂时逃离，埃尔隆德站着，他的手在她的肩上流连。她让他多等了一拍心跳的时间，陶醉于他此刻的亲近，而后终于羞涩而矜持地转头看向他。

“跟我来，亲爱的。”他柔声低语道，向她伸出手。她轻轻把手放在他的掌心，他把她拉向自己，她仰起脸对上他的眼睛。她又垂下目光，欣赏着他身体的线条，随后抬起下巴，脸上浮现出一种故作镇静的表情，不负其盖拉德丽尔之女的名号。

“啊，领主大人，”她羞涩地说，在看到他眼中的爱意后，她再也没有试图隐藏眼里的笑意，“哪里？”

他把她的手举到唇边一吻作答。时间停滞了，欢庆的声音也无力打扰他们的结合。然而有些力量却能够穿透爱；有那么一瞬间，甚至很久以后，凯勒布里安都面对着一道蓝色的光芒，完全吞没了仅仅一小时以前她给他戴上的金色戒指。那道闪现着嫉妒的光嘲笑着她，它控制了他心里她无法触及的一部分。

随后那道光消失了，全世界只剩下埃尔隆德。

他把她拉近身边，穿过殿外的柔和阴影，走进伊姆拉缀斯等待已久的夜色里。

此后多年，他思想的触感都会让她想起在伊希尔的蓝色注视下的初次亲近。

他们指尖相触，动作轻柔，极其轻柔，快感之后是更多的期待。他的手引导着她，一如她引导着他。他的吻落在她最柔软的部位，他的气息萦绕在她的发间，他的胸膛压向她的掌心，他下身的重量。

他们结合的瞬间，两人的心跳同步，呼吸缠绵。她弓起身子，情不自禁地抱紧他。他与她同在，她与他同在，蓦然之间万物生辉。

她能感觉到他在感受着自己，他唇边的名字在她脑中回响。他们分享着对方的快感和激情，当两人喘息着同时抵达生理上的高潮时，也不由自主地将对方拉进了自己的思绪和回忆里。

* * *

她跟他和他早已去世多年的弟弟一起坐在海边。

“哥哥！”埃尔洛斯大声说，“你怎么会这么选？我们见过太多了，你和我。你的眼睛里已经染上了未来岁月的痛苦。为什么你宁可选择折磨而不愿解脱？你求知欲这么强，为什么却非要留下，不去看外面的世界？”

凯勒布里安等着她的丈夫回答。

“我被这里感召了，埃尔洛斯。”他慢慢开口，“我的心告诉我有理由留下。这里的未来还会有欢乐。”

埃尔洛斯摇头，脸色因悲伤而变得灰白，“你会活着看到所有欢乐消亡。”

* * *

他看着她看向她的母亲。

盖拉德丽尔抬起头避开女儿的视线，“又开始了。为什么黑暗总是缠着我们不放？难道我们注定要与之斗争，直到因悲痛而心碎吗？”

* * *

他们沉默地站在天空下，抬头看着埃兰迪尔经过，谁也不知道这是属于谁的记忆。

* * *

“吉尔加拉德！”他大喊道，这个名字将他的灵魂从深处撕裂开来。他惊惧地站着，血液在血管里奔腾，至高王陨落了。本能地，他躲过了致命的一击，一声怒吼，他将半兽人劈成两半，向着爱仁尼安的方向杀过去，尽管他知道已经太迟了。

* * *

她摇摇晃晃地坐在梅隆树顶，金色的叶子落在银色的发间，她为此大笑出声。

* * *

他带着敬意，轻触了一下母亲手中的宝石。

“你想拿着它吗，儿子？”她问。

他睁大了眼睛：“如果我打碎了呢，妈妈？”

“不会的。精灵伤害不了它，它却能轻易地摧毁精灵。这是精灵宝钻，三颗中的一颗。”她把它放在他的手上。

“它比看起来的要沉。”他感叹道。

“是啊，”爱尔温轻叹，“很沉。”

* * *

旧友归来，双亲哭泣，城市焚毁，日落西沉，伤体痊愈，疲惫入骨，歌谣兴盛，剑戟相撞，庇者低语，孩童欢笑，人类衰微，精灵幸存，树木能言，大雨纷落，旅程终结，故事伊始。

他对她一见钟情，尽管他并未言明。

伴随着这最后的坦诚，他那些强烈的情感在她思绪中爆发，他的梦想，他的痛苦，他的欢乐，全都涌进她的脑海，几乎把她压垮，他的存在抚慰了她，在她的灵魂中徜徉出一首深沉的歌。

他中有她，她中有他。 _啊，亲爱的，我美好又忧伤的爱人。放松……_ 她把他拉得更近，触碰着他的思想，如同她此前不久对他的身体所做的那样。

她描摹着它的轮廓，欣喜地发现其中力量与关怀同在。她仰慕他的一切，包括那些未曾得见的，她边深入边触动，时时因埃尔隆德在她思想中的游走产生的极乐而不得不暂停片刻。

他们同时进行着，虽然思想的形式各不相同，但他们不再是孤身一人。他脑中点缀着一些清晰的笔调；如果它有实体的话，她会将其比作古老的森林之心；更幽暗，更沉静，深不可测。而她的思想则是细细描绘出的另一番图景，林谷中一片阳光和水源充足的草地，热切地滋养着芸芸众生。与他对话成了一件极其简单的事；她只需要与他的神思相连，就像她伸手握紧他的手。

星光下，这对爱人相拥入眠，梦境交织，所梦既非过去，也非未来，抑或隐忧，而是更多美好的事物。就在此时，他们懂得了身心与灵魂的区别，身体是主宰的能力，心灵是存在的所属，而灵魂，是爱的归宿。


	3. Shadow 暗影

埃尔隆德把羽毛笔扔在桌上，似乎借此以掩盖他的挫败感。

“为什么我们不能做个了断，格洛芬德尔？”他打断了一份令人不安的一小队半兽人袭击伊姆拉缀斯边境的日常报告。“我们频繁且大量地杀死了他们。他们的数量应该在减少，他们应该跑回洞窟里舔他们的伤口，而不是带着无穷无尽的仇恨来找我们的麻烦。他们已经没有索伦的力量支援了，所以为什么我们还没有了结这件事？”

埃尔隆德的金发顾问做了个无可奈何的手势坐了下来，与桌边的其他顾问交换着眼神。伊姆拉缀斯领主发脾气的时候，聪明人都会选择闭上嘴。他心不在焉地拿起摔坏的羽毛笔，阴郁的表情与书房里温暖的日光形成了鲜明对比。对埃尔隆德来说，纵然置身于记载了智慧和传说的典籍之中，他也依然找不到答案，而他突然爆发的怒气也只带给他一个坏掉的文具。他叹着气把羽毛笔放到一边，抬手安抚他的朋友。

“原谅我，格洛芬德尔。我不该把我的失意发泄在你身上。只是……”他重复了格洛芬德尔先前那个无可奈何的动作，然后握紧拳头挡住自己的脸，“只是我厌倦了死亡和威胁。我厌倦了战士和无辜者的牺牲，厌倦了医治中毒的伤口。我能理解得花上两百年，甚至三百年的时间，去扫清索伦的余孽。但是一千年？而且他们现在还在增加？这里一定有什么不对。”

格洛芬德尔关切地倾身向前，试图帮助他排解忧愁，“大人，假以时日我们定会成功。”他说，虽然他自己也在怀疑这句话的可靠性。“我们从许多方面都得到了支援，有你，有出色的战士，还有你的儿子们……”房间里的其他精灵发觉埃尔隆德的怒气再次上涌，都变了脸色。

“瓦尔妲在上，格洛芬德尔，多谢你提醒我我的孩子们在猎杀半兽人这件事上获得了多少深入实践。这想法真是太有帮助了。”他用他那著名的讽刺语调愤愤道。

格洛芬德尔用手抵着下巴，他皱起眉头，表情里也有了怒意。他一言不发，只是眼神锐利地盯着他的朋友。埃尔隆德生气地回瞪着他，仰起头，痛苦地呻吟了一句，闭上眼睛靠在高背椅上。格洛芬德尔等待着，期望自己的耐心能有所回报：当这位领主重新睁眼的时候，风暴已经从灰色的深处平息。他知道这是凯勒布里安的功劳。伊姆拉缀斯的夫人总能把埃尔隆德从愤怒的边缘拉回来，消除掉他的沮丧失意。格洛芬德尔为此很是感激——在更久以前，埃尔隆德的坏脾气可是能持续好几年。

“你之前，我记得，是在汇报半兽人袭击的时候被打断的，”埃尔隆德用右手拇指揉着食指，委婉地说，“请继续。”

格洛芬德尔立即点头，站起身，“是，大人，正如我刚才所说……”

* * *

今天早晨她曾经央求他留下陪她。

他们懒洋洋地躺着，凌乱卷起的床单拉近了他们的身体，他在她裸露的肩上慵懒地画着不可见的图案，眼睑低垂，半梦半醒。

“埃尔隆德……”她开口。没有回应。

_我的星光……醒醒，亲爱的？_

_嗯，现在不行。_

她暗暗笑着，伏在他身上，他们四目相对。他终于完全睁开了眼睛；当他看向她时，他们的眼中都映出了慵懒的满足。她俯下身吻他，轻柔却绝不敷衍，她的头发扫过他的脸颊。她觉察到他的嘴唇在她之下划出一个和缓的笑，她抬起身，发出了悦耳的笑声。

“你是在笑我的吻，夫人？”他装作受伤的样子问。

“是啊，我的丈夫。”

“那好吧。”他说着，再次靠近她。她用食指点在他的嘴唇上制止了他。

“埃尔隆德……”她的口吻比先前更加认真。她用手背勾勒着他困惑的表情，然后微微移开了视线。

“今天陪我吧。”她接着说，重新对上了他的视线。他抬了抬眉毛，“不！不是你想的那样！”她笑着轻推了他一下，“这是个很有价值的提议……不，真的，跟我在花园里度过这一天吧。万物重生，树木复苏……他们都想见见你呢……跟我一起享受春天吧。”

他叹了口气，伸手把一缕落下的头发撩到她的耳后。

“我也希望如此。”他回答道，“可是昨晚就有至少四位信使抵达伊姆拉缀斯，要求立刻觐见。灰港、刚铎、绿林，甚至是摩瑞亚的矮人。我不知道他们带来的是什么消息，或者他们寻求的是何种帮助，然而毫无疑问的是这都需要时间去处理这些种族之间的希望渺茫的会面。格洛芬德尔也来了，他还带着两位弓箭手，都受了重伤，所以我必须得去。抱歉，亲爱的，恐怕现在就是我们今天能在一起度过的全部时间了。”

“我明白。”她轻叹着靠进他怀里，“但我还是抱着侥幸。你为伊姆拉缀斯花了太多时间，给埃尔隆德留的太少了。”他未置可否。“格洛芬德尔有没有提到孩子们？”

“没有。”埃尔隆德说，“我想他们很好。一旦出事，格洛芬德尔会立刻告诉我。”

“把他们当做领主和战士的感觉真奇怪，”凯勒布里安说，“我还记得他们第一次用树枝互戳对方时我有多担心，而他们现在已经在猎杀半兽人了。我多希望这不是真的；有时候我会梦到我们安详地在林中漫步，毫无顾忌，无忧无虑。”

 _是个好梦，_ 他回应。

她又吻了吻埃尔隆德，然后从床上起身，“好了，你这个睡迷糊的精灵，早晨可不是做梦的时候。”

尽管两人都不情愿，但他们还是各自分开度过了这天，他在开会而她在花园。这已是常态，但他们还是受到了抚慰，毕竟九百年来他们从未真正孤单过。他们都明白亲密感更来自于思想的轻触共通。

所以正是凯勒布里安察觉到了这个下午他心里加剧的挫败感。她理解他的愤怒是源于悲伤和失败，因为受伤的弓箭手之一在正午之前死去了。林谷的领主对一种新出现的凶猛半兽人毒药无计可施，即便埃尔隆德很快就能查明它的成分，但对于一个用生命对抗死亡和邪恶的人来说，这并没有多少安慰。而在这单独的悲剧根源之外，凯勒布里安更明白埃尔隆德的不安早已经年累月，虽然没有人知道原因何在。

在早晨的悲伤之后，温暖的大地为新生而欢欣。人们围绕着领主夫人，哼唱着花开的力量，在精灵听力的极限，最古老的树木提高了声音，对着蓝色的天空吟唱舒缓的欢歌。冬日已是严寒，凯勒布里安不愿再让第一个绚丽的春日消磨在为中土的烦恼里，她只对她丈夫的情绪放开了头脑。这一整天她的工作都十分顺利，直到埃尔隆德的怒气在她脑海中燃烧起来。她关切地停下了动作，手里的玫瑰花举在半空，她越过他思想的边界，熟稔地直入他的灵魂。

_放松，我的丈夫。冬天看到你的阴云都会困惑地再次降临。你能感觉到吗？这是春天和树木的歌声，是今天的馈赠。收下它，放宽心，向格洛芬德尔道歉。_

_你听到我发火了，对吧？_ 埃尔隆德情绪好转，然而凯勒布里安依然能感应到他心里越来越强的忧郁的悲音。 _如你所愿，夫人。我本不想让我这些负面的念头打扰你，不过现在看来把它们从你脑中赶出去已经太晚了。原谅我，智慧的凯勒布里安。_

_无需请求原谅，亲爱的。保持平和，我就满意了。_

她退到他思维的疆界处，不被发觉地徘徊着，确保他重获了安宁。正当她打算回神时，埃尔隆德思想的回音在她身后奇异地突变，把她拉了回来。她从未见过这样的景象，他熟练地向内接近自身，向外伸手捕风，召唤出深蓝色的气流合成可感知的存在，一个蔚蓝色的光环照耀着他脑中的景象，同时掩盖了他令人安心的美。随之而来的是上千种声音和海洋的哀泣，以及如同烟雾般笼罩的无处不在且不可逃避的职权，那是她自以为了解却无法估量的。

 _又开始了。_ 埃尔隆德低语着，步入陡然裂开的深渊。

凯勒布里安毫不犹豫地跟了上去。

他们站在中土之上；他没有注意到她，不过她并不奇怪。她只能勉强感觉到他，因为他的精神防线几乎被把他们传送到这里的力量破坏殆尽。过了一会他才镇静下来，她却为他体内的一阵痛苦感到眩晕——来自一种没有界限但被奴役的力量的诱惑。她跟着他走到瑞文戴尔的边界，停下脚步标记半兽人的踪迹。他们经过一队精灵的上空，地上的精灵惊讶地抬头看着他们，每人都拥有一个与真人相同的令人目眩的幻象。凯勒布里安能感应到阿尔达每一位精灵的存在，以及让她悬浮着的空气中奏响的每一个生命音符。

她立刻明白了。 _维雅。_

 _哦，伊尔碧绿丝！_ 她为他所承载的负担悲哀地祈祷。

那枚戒指和那位精灵领主拼命地找寻着未知问题的答案，找寻着词语用以命名一种难以言说的恐惧。然而由于埃尔隆德这些年里的忧虑渐长，腐败的阴影遮盖住了邪恶的存在。埃尔隆德掠过了正在扩大的黑暗的边缘，但没有认出那就是他梦里见过的暗影。黑暗也没有注意到他，因为他被他种族的力量所掩护。可凯勒布里安却是毫不设防不加伪装的，她是一道纯净的光源，邪恶感到好奇。

当埃尔隆德身上的陌生蔚蓝光影变得不安起来，恐怖化身的黑暗拉走了她，阴影中尖锐的目光一眼就盯上了她。她被困住，一张扭曲嘲笑的脸上露出了灰暗的牙齿，但她无力逃开。刺耳的笑声把腐烂的气息喷向她脑中柔软的边界，她第一次意识到自己心理防御是如此脆弱。

 ~~怎么/怎么/怎么会有/一个精灵你/在这里/这里。~~ 恶心的声音伴随着成千上万死者的尖叫撕裂着她的神智，迫切地追问她所知的一切并发誓会为达目的不择手段。凯勒布里安慌了。这不是身体上逃跑和反抗机制造成的恐慌，而是纯粹的害怕失去自我的情绪失控。

~~戒指/一个/魔戒/力量/精灵/怨恨/哪里/去死/ **魔戒至尊引众戒，禁锢众戒黑暗中** /我会找到它并且/你/会找到我看见/找到/至尊戒！至尊戒！~~

它在她脑中愤然咆哮，怒吼着永无休止的狂躁，对抗着美丽和欢乐。它发动了冲击，第一轮佯攻就会掏空她的记忆。凯勒布里安绝望地尖叫一声，寻找着通往曼督斯神殿的路，但她被紧紧束缚，连死亡都由不得她掌握。她注定在劫难逃。

她没有察觉他的到来，也不知道他是如何打破了她的囚笼，不过在黑暗侵蚀她的心智之前，埃尔隆德赶走了它。他把所有力量灌注到她体内，把她从绝望的边缘拉了回来，用全体精灵的力量填补了自己其后的虚弱。面对污泥般退缩的黑暗，他显得高大而可怖，散发出他未曾就任的精灵王位的威严，人类的勇气，以及仅在伊露维塔和维拉之下的迈雅的圣洁。

敌人冲他愤怒地嚎叫，疯狂地渴求着精灵戒指的力量和持戒者的生命。埃尔隆德把它逼了回去，又退回到凯勒布里安身边，抱紧她带她离开。他的关切崩断了禁锢她的镣铐，他抱着她，把她护在脑海中她尚未得见的静谧之所。他对她源源不断的那些爱意，源泉就在于此。在这里，害怕和恐惧都无法中伤他们，他手中戒指慑人的力量也仅仅在外围守护着。

 _当心，亲爱的。_ 她大声说着站到他身边，与他一起面对邪恶。在他的荣光之下，她能感觉到埃尔隆德迅速地衰弱下去，他的防线也被黑暗撞出了裂纹。一枚次等的戒指无法单独抵御索隆重生的威力，毕竟他的命运依然与魔戒相连，尽管它并不在他手里。

他们无处可逃。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章设定在最后同盟1000年以后，第一道阴影降落在绿林。又1000到1400年以后，智者们确认他们长期恐惧的阴影正是索伦。


	4. Rescue 救援

凯勒博恩想不到其他答案了——他觉得心烦意乱。

即使在他私下的想法里，这也是很难承认的。春日清晨美不胜收，午后惊艳非凡，可他还是心绪不定。智者凯勒博恩无法预知未来；他没有这种被诅咒的天赋。但早在太阳出现以前他就在中土漫游——他能从风向的转变里、从微风中的花粉里、从脚下泥土最细微的呼吸里、从牵连生物的轻声细语里感应到预言。中土告诉他今天隐藏着某种背叛，它的警告古老得令人熟悉，模糊得令人沮丧。

他曾站在世界的边缘目睹过最初的日升月出，惊叹于黯然了他星光灿烂的世界的美丽。他曾因光芒而痛苦地闭上眼睛，又为愈加繁复多样的生命睁开双眼，树木、天空、流水，他自己的身体被染上了不知名的颜色。在这难以言状的瑰丽之外，他的内心颤抖着。微风掠过崭新的曙光，细细穿过清晨，带来了悲伤的回音。他看着君王不再熟悉的容颜。

“这份礼物会带来死亡，陛下。”他落泪道。纵然数千年过去，他还能听到光明的双圣树被毁坏的哀音，只有在无月的夜晚，当遥远无虞的星光轻抚他的脸庞时，他才能获得真正的安宁。

然而当他怀里抱着濒死的年幼精灵时，夜空中的星光依旧闪耀，夜色因破坏后的黑暗而更加深沉。在那些夜晚，痛苦不是来自天空，而是来自他脚下大地的叹息，精灵的血泊慢慢地渗入了地心。多瑞亚斯，西瑞安，伊瑞詹，悉数败给了邪恶。这片土地曾三次请求他结束自己的悲痛，可是他的剑和弓，他的军队，也三度无力阻止大地、人民和他自己的痛苦。他曾三次向维拉求助，可是他也三度被忽视。他曾三次收起家族的残骸，烧焦的珍奇和文明的瑰宝，以及人民的绝望，并带着他们迁往未被玷污的地方重建一切。他曾经是一个古老家族的年轻王子。他现在是中土最年长的生灵之一，无数次他背向牺牲的同族，把他们留在不甘的土地上，静默的坟茔里。

凯勒博恩首次直面索伦的时候，同样的静默凝滞了空气。腐化堕落的迈雅以安纳塔的面目示人，虽然他的面容与才能同样美善，但世上的美丽生物都为他的出现而畏缩，止住了他们的歌声。鸟儿们知道真相，所以凯勒博恩知道。

 _盖拉德丽尔_ ，他说不出话，在心里低语。

她目光煎熬地转向他。 _我明白。_ 可是没有人听从他们的警告，直到为时已晚，此后多年鸟儿不再歌唱。

凯勒博恩在树林的树枝间无声地穿梭着迎接了这一天，他从王国的上空检视领地的边境和人民的安乐，除了受惊的飞鸟以外没有人看到他。他对罗瑞安的现状感到满意，于是停下来小憩思索，随意地拂过他身下的梅隆树树皮。他被这古老物种所传递的令人困惑的情绪弄得措手不及，差点从树上掉下来摔死。他迅速收回手，但在此之前，树木已经告诉了他，关于地下深处的树根被低声的邪恶所干扰而生的疼痛，那些邪恶从遥远的地方轰鸣着缓慢开向罗瑞安。遥远，但对树木来说不够远——对他亦然。

树木是一个用来观察王国的好去处，而非一个令人忧心的地方，如果这棵树再激动一次，凯勒博恩可不希望被它从树枝上扔下去。他从树上跳下来，把感官和专注扩展到风中，吓到了一位没想到会在路中间突然看到这位大人的精灵。

“大人，您险些把我吓得去见曼督斯！”精灵大叫。

凯勒博恩向他挥手表示抱歉并示意他离开，然后蹲在地上，一手触地一手碰树。他静如磐石，呼吸着空气，感应着其中的刺痛；他跟随它抵达洞穴深处，邪恶的生物呼吸着相同的空气。风声传来糟糕的消息和断续的急行准备，似乎这群生物期待着一场不合时宜的风暴。尽管他一小时以前还不相信这种担忧，可是树木为一种凯勒博恩无法识别的冰冷触碰而退缩，这让他回忆起一阵不安的战栗。世界被扰乱了。

凯勒博恩也是。

他艰难地努力清醒过来，站起身搜索着妻子的意志。

 _费纳芬之女雅塔尼斯？_ 他找寻道，而后并不宽慰地发现她在水镜旁，这是自从几个世纪以前她通过镜子寻找失落魔戒的下落后就一直避开的地方。

 _多瑞亚斯的凯勒博恩，_ 她疲倦地回应。 _你感觉到我所见的了？_

 _树木很是不快，但是不知原因。_ 他说。

她在他脑中叹了口气。 _我的预知被你的经验确认了，我非常害怕未来，亲爱的。我几乎说服了自己，看到过去不存在的阴影是因为我已经对此生疏。_

_恐怕不是。镜子里……_

_……比树木传达得更清楚吗？是这样吗？_

_不。没有什么能比难以破译的警告更无用了。_

虽然难以破译，这也是他们能得到的所有警告，随后一道锋利的蓝光压倒了盖拉德丽尔身上的明亮白色光线，撞毁了持戒人与爱人之间的联结，两人都震惊得跪倒在地。罗瑞安的另一边，周围的精灵们跑向了失神的领袖。

“大人？”一个人问。

“夫人，你没事吧？”另一个问。

 _维雅……_ 有人说。

* * *

埃尔隆德迅速地衰弱下去。进攻他神智的黑暗意想不到的凶猛，甚至在他奋力反抗的同时，他都为它在没有明确惊动精灵三戒的情况下获得的如此强大的力量而震惊。

 _太晚了，失控了，_ 埃尔隆德心想，他绝望地思索着他听过看过的，可能帮他击退这撕扯着他防线的疯狂力量的每个字，每句教导甚至每条流言，也许其中有什么，他祈求一条退路，敞开时间足够让他把凯勒布里安从这身与心的双重地狱送出去。

 _我不会丢下你自己走的，亲爱的。_ 她语气冷静得如同邀请他晚间散步。

 _这个问题现在没有讨论余地。_ 他回答道，旋转着的狂怒泡沫变成索伦的样子攻破了他脑中的第一道防线，他呻吟了一声，虽然他早已撤进自己的核心，然而入侵仍然是令人痛苦的。

此时，幸运而出乎意料的是，两股力量从埃尔隆德淡蓝色的思维后面涌现出来，他像曾经的那个战士一样，立刻把重燃的力量合流，全力对付他们的敌人。黑暗痛呼一声蹒跚着后退。这就够了！埃尔隆德只来得及抱住妻子，带她一起向后投入突然出现的虚空中，两人几乎越过了黑暗——邪恶丢失了猎物，混乱地咆哮着，它不顾一切地扑上前，伸出的爪尖抓到了凯勒布里安。她盯着它狂乱的双眼，它的嘶嘶叫声直入她心里：

~~我看到 **你** 了！埃尔达。我不会/忘记…… **你** 看到你了……~~

埃尔隆德一声凛然的怒喝，把它踢回深渊，并顺利拉回了她。他们身在……不知何处。他们看似从黑暗世界中脱离，进入了光明世界，但这包罗的万象中没有地貌也没有出口。如果凯勒布里安拥有实体的话，她会闭上眼睛试着安抚自己慌乱的心跳。而在眼下，她只能尽可能地靠近埃尔隆德。什么都看不见，什么都听不到，唯独他蓝色的灵体存在于此。

纯白色灵体厉声质问他，听到他精疲力竭的答复后才放缓了语调。

 _妈妈？_ 凯勒布里安心说，一些支离破碎的童年回忆清晰起来。 _如果爸爸是纳雅的持戒人，那我就对自己的观察力绝望了。_

不过红色的灵体并不是她的父亲；它说话的声音很陌生，疲倦地说着至少他们日益增长的恐惧是有名字的。凯勒布里安并不想知道它的名字，尽管她已经从埃尔隆德的思想里听到了。于是她只是安静地休息，暂时不去理会中土三个最强大的正义势力讨论着他们是否有遏制邪恶的力量。

 _他们没有。_ 凯勒布里安很清楚，她不知道幸福是否就这样结束了。

 _女儿？_ 一个温柔的声音响起，抚慰了她混乱的灵魂。

 _爸爸？_ 她问，那确实是凯勒博恩。他凭借出色的精神能力隐匿于三人之外，通过他的妻子把他的一线思想从中土大地传经南雅直至维雅，又从维雅传递给埃尔隆德，接着让埃尔隆德传达给了他的独生女儿。这思绪犹如承载了世界的轻柔一吻落在她的额头上，平复了她混乱的内心。

 _放轻松，小蝴蝶。在你有任何行动之前，到罗斯洛立安来跟我谈谈……_ 然后他就离开了。

* * *

凯勒布里安倒抽一口气，醒了过来，因为急促地呼吸而呛住。她咳了一声，发觉自己脸朝下倒在地上，双手抱着身体，有手护着她，有声音急切地询问她是否还在 _呼吸，_ 她的情况如何，以及刚才发生了什么？

她挣扎着坐起身，睁开眼睛，看到了格洛芬德尔忧心忡忡的脸。他帮着她坐稳，显然正在与她说话，但她发现自己完全听不懂。她用战栗的手用力擦了擦脸，摇摇头。

“你说什么？”她问。

“您还好吗，夫人？”他又问了一遍。

她把手按在起伏的胸口，四下看了看。她在伊姆拉缀斯的花园里，身边围绕着庇护所几乎所有的居民。格洛芬德尔跪在她身边，已经有人把埃尔隆德从她身上拉开了。林谷的领主仍然倒在地上，脸色苍白但还在呼吸，他的右手紧紧握拳，指甲掐进手掌里流出鲜血。她可以看到，尽管她知道别人看不到，那个拳头防止了一枚蓝色戒指从他的食指滑落。她初次意识到她的爱人肩负的重担，这让她既着迷又厌恶。

“是的，格洛芬德尔，我很好。”她虚弱地说。

他向她视线之外的某个人示意了一下，把一杯红酒送到她嘴边。

“发生了什么，夫人？”他指着埃尔隆德问。“我们当时正在开会，埃尔隆德突然从椅子上跳起来叫你的名字；如果不是我带着他下楼梯，他一定会从阳台上跳下来找你。他一抓住你，你们就同时……”他抓了个空，“晕过去了。”

凯勒布里安颤抖着摇摇头。“我觉得这个问题你该问的是这位领主，我的朋友，如果他能回答你的话。”她说。

就像被妻子的声音召唤了，埃尔隆德动了动，发出一声呻吟。他身边的精灵们此前一直在听着格洛芬德尔和凯勒布里安的对话，这时立刻行动起来，帮助他坐直身子，给他送上喝的。他接受了他们的协助，然后谢绝了酒水，把胳膊支在膝盖上，把头埋进手里。他用手掌捂住双眼，过了一会才振作起来，抬起了头。

他没有理会周围的精灵们，只是看着他妻子的眼睛。“对不起，”他低声说道，声音卡在喉间。她看着他，一言不发。她把她的丈夫关在了自己的思想之外，当她抬头看向格洛芬德尔时，她的神色平静而空洞。

“请扶我起来。”她伸出手，语调尽可能地充满了与生俱来的端庄。这位精灵贵族弯下腰，惊讶于他拉她起身时抓紧的力道。她谢绝了他进一步的帮助，走出人群，她的侍女们赶紧跟了上去。“我想我得先走一步了。”

格洛芬德尔瞠目结舌地看着她，然后低头转向垂首闭目坐在地上的埃尔隆德。

“埃尔隆德？”格洛芬德尔出声问道。瑞文戴尔的领主只是摇了摇头，双手紧握放在面前，左手紧紧地抓住了另一只手的手指。


	5. Parting 离别

“阿尔玟，帮我拿一下斗篷好吗？”年长的伊姆拉缀斯夫人经过房间时说道。

阿尔玟转过头，看着母亲离开，同往常一样，她是优雅的代名词，但今早还掺杂着秘银之力的坚决和拉弓引箭时的蓄势待发。这是一种阿尔玟无法解释的紧张气氛；前一天她外出踏青了，回到家时就察觉到了一种浓重陌生的恐惧。她的母亲在准备行李，她的父亲干脆失踪，谁也不肯告诉她发生了什么事。

即使是以前总能被她哄着说出林谷秘密和小道消息的格洛芬德尔，也不愿意回答她的问题。当她要他解释关于母亲似乎要走的消息时，他飞快地看了她一眼，迅速转身走开了，嘴里用三种精灵语低声咒骂着她的父亲——他踏上通往她父亲书房的台阶时，她确信甚至听到了一种人类粗话。

阿尔玟依然找寻着答案，她找到了她的母亲，不过立刻就被叫着帮忙打包。

“妈妈……”阿尔玟开口，琢磨着说什么才能打破这不快的气氛。她没有想到，于是对自己做了个鬼脸，从之前坐着的床脚站起来去找斗篷。

凯勒布里安手里抱满包裹，快步走回房间。“你说话的语气跟埃尔……你父亲明明想问什么却不想面对答案的时候一模一样。”

阿尔玟叹了口气，转过身来，叠起母亲柔软的灰色斗篷，仍然不知从何说起。“你要去哪里？”她满心疑问，但决定还是从这个看起来最无害的问题起头。

“罗斯洛立安。”她的母亲平静地回答。

阿尔玟看了看地面，又把目光转向了墙上的一幅画，最后看向她。“为什么？”

“我需要跟你的外祖父谈谈。”

“你想寻求什么样的建议？”

“他的智慧。”

阿尔玟很清楚她的母亲在干什么；这是一场说的真话里掩饰要比明示多的比赛。这是一种了解埃尔隆德的人都掌握的，也是阿尔玟喜欢的技巧——尤其是当她用含糊的回答逗她爸爸的时候。但凯勒布里安可不是在开玩笑，她对抗着瑞文戴尔的全部力量，在问题上迂回，对于年轻的精灵来说，这是一次令人痛苦的询问练习，因为她既没有耐心，也没有取胜的能力。

她换了个问题：“爸爸在哪？”

凯勒布里安看着天空，把手举在半空。“女儿，我真的不知道。”她烦恼又悲伤地回答她，随后继续整理她的行李。

* * *

尽管马儿对她们要走这件事有些意外，但它也并非不愿为自己热爱的主人负重，于是它耐心地站着，让凯勒布里安把行李系到它身上。

“希望不是太重，洛克米路伊*？”凯勒布里安从内心深处希望她的马儿朋友能给她一个留下的理由。然而即便洛克米路伊知道如何像风一样疾驰，并能找到最平稳的路，它对于精灵的悲伤依旧知之甚少，所以只是温顺地看着它的主人，甩甩鬃毛，打了个响鼻。

“看来不重。”凯勒布里安心不在焉地拍拍它，因失望而略感悲伤，“我准备好了吗？”

洛克米路伊不知道，但格洛芬德尔知道。

“伊尔碧绿丝啊，凯勒布里安，你不能走。”金发精灵大喊着冲进马厩。

凯勒布里安挑起一条细眉，“哦？”她问。

格洛芬德尔停下来，从这还算友好的音节透露出的威胁意味让他站住了。他重新斟酌了一下自己的语言，决定妥协。“你不能……这样走。”

“哪样？”

“首先，你没带护卫。”

“格洛芬德尔。”她生气地叹了口气。

“不行。”他生硬地打断她，“我不知道昨天是怎么回事，不过差点就把我吓得回去见曼督斯。我不能，也不会允许你身边不带十个以上的卫兵离开。”凯勒布里安歪头看着这个高大的梵雅，虽然对他总是婆婆妈妈照顾自己的习惯有些不耐烦，但还是被他的关心打动。况且他或许是对的。

“那我带三个人。”她答道。

“六个。”

“成交。”

“他们一小时内就会准备好。”格洛芬德尔说，“也给你足够的时间告诉埃尔隆德……你要做的事。”

凯勒布里安无奈地笑了，“真的吗，格洛芬德尔？他准备要听我说话了？”

格洛芬德尔定定地看了她一会，然后垂下目光，双手用力揉脸。“不。”他重新看向凯勒布里安，眼神里透露出恳求的意味，“伊尔碧绿丝保佑他，自从最后联盟接近尾声的那段时间之后，我就没见过他这样。”

凯勒布里安吃了一惊：“你以前见过他这样？”

“是的。”他用手在眼前挥了挥，好像要回忆得清楚些，“吉尔加拉德以前经常叫他利用这些黑暗的方法，寻找……任何……能帮助我们的东西。那时候糟透了；我们看不到胜利的可能，只是努力避免次日的战败。”格洛芬德尔的声音越发低沉，几乎在自言自语，“埃尔隆德讨厌这样。他总是从阴暗的悲伤里醒过来，没有东西能打破他心里的这种悲伤。我恐惧得无法言说，我们又回到了那个时候，这么快。”

格洛芬德尔把认真的目光投向凯勒布里安。

“求你了，夫人，不要让我做那个告诉他你已经走了的人。”他请求道，“我不知道他手里的是哪一枚戒指，但他爱的人一声不吭地离开这件事难道还不够让他痛苦的吗？”

“‘哪一枚戒指’？”凯勒布里安低声重复着最关键的词句，“你是知道的。”

格洛芬德尔又低下了头，“是的。从吉尔加拉德把它交给他的时候我就知道。它一下就改变了他，于是我知道了。”

“而此前我对此一无所知。”她语气冰冷。

“礼物，凯勒布里安，那是一份礼物。天真单纯的时光，毫无负担地去爱的时光。你必须做出决定，夫人，你的爱是否是你认为的那样；当你明知他的责任必定高于对你的爱情，你是否还能继续爱他。不过记住这一点：如果他的责任更高，他的爱必定更深。你必须做出决定，你的爱是否与他的一样深厚。”他转过身，“你的护卫会在一小时内抵达。”

* * *

埃尔隆德的书房暗的出奇，窗帘勉强遮住了太阳；通常来说，他喜欢尽可能地让光明照亮他的典籍卷帙。凯勒布里安在门外停下脚步，在她的婚姻生活中，她第一次不确定自己是否敢于打扰他。她鼓起勇气，轻轻走了进去。

他坐在椅子上，低着头，下巴压在拳上，双目紧闭。他在这里也不在这里，感觉既专注又恍惚，手指上的戒指闪耀着与昨天充斥着他灵魂相同的蓝色光芒。

她看着他，看到的不是她的丈夫，她的爱人，她孩子的父亲，而是一位伟大而可怕的领主。她第一次看清楚他的面容与其真正的王族血脉之中的相似之处，不在于她偶然一睹的庄重仁慈，而在于来自两个王国从未继承但永远背负的王位带来的坚毅沧桑。她从他的表情里看到了盛怒的吉尔加拉德，以及，她记忆中父亲讲述的故事里，庭葛含怒的容颜。她至今才注意到，他因人类血缘略显粗犷的五官是如何散发出来自迈雅血统的震怒。

他是一位持戒人，掌控着除了索伦遗失的魔戒以外中土最强大的力量，她想知道两者之间的关联有多紧密。戒指们会不会互相召唤，她思索着，他心里是不是有一部分渴望着黑暗？很显然，他在这明媚的天气里寻求着遮蔽的阴影——他是否希望将这拥有至高统治力的工具据为己有？

她想知道，现今如此清晰的事实，在过去的这些年里她怎么会忽略遗漏？多少次她与他十指紧扣却没有察觉到那枚戒指？多少次他爱抚着她，多少次他的手勾勒出她胸部的曲线，多少次他进入她的身体，而她一次都不曾觉察到两人肉体之间那枚冰冷的指环。

为什么他从未提及？

她全心全意地爱他，为他保守秘密。他在她的灵魂宫殿中自由来去，但她从未留意过他经过时那圈能扭曲思想通路的蔚蓝色光环。为什么她没有听到陆地上呼啸的风声和海洋最深处的悲鸣？啊，海洋！它召唤他，但他凭借自己的力量无视了召唤。可它依旧在他心里澎湃，而她，永远与他的灵魂相连，无力抵抗洋流的吸引力，将她的思绪随风带往西方。

她不堪重负，转身就要离开，她放弃了自己的任务，但就在此时，他的声音拦住了她。

“所以，你要走了？”他疲惫地问道，挣扎地站起身后全然清醒了过来。

她停下脚步，背向他，几乎违背意志地转过头。他的眼神清澈，她被吸进深邃的灰色里——因为在那之中，他不是领主，不是伊姆拉缀斯，也不是维雅，只是埃尔隆德。若非如此，她早就逃之夭夭。

“是的，丈夫，我一小时内就会启程前往罗斯洛立安。”

“我明白，”他无可奈何道，“你会回来吗？”

“我需要我父亲的建议，之后……也许吧，埃尔隆德大人。”

他又闭上了眼睛，揉了揉额头；她用他的头衔称呼他不再是出于他所习惯的轻松逗引的玩笑，而是出于与陌生人一样的敬畏和恐惧。

“‘埃尔隆德大人’，凯勒布里安，我现在对你来说就是这样了？现在的我和当初你嫁的那个人没有任何区别。”他伤感地说着，却不敢有所动作，唯恐吓跑了她。

她抬抬下巴，“我知道；这正是问题的一部分。”

“我没有……我们在一起九百年了，夫人，你从来没有把我关在你的思想之外。从来没有，直到现在。”

“你可以强迫我，如果你想的话。”她故作镇静地说，她明知自己在试探着激怒他，但莫名地，她恐惧他的反应。

他如同被击中一般呼出一口气，走上前来。他温柔地抬起手伸向她的脸，但却没有触碰她，只是隔空描摹着它的弧度。“我永远都不会……”他沙哑着轻声说，“你把我想成什么人了，亲爱的。”他的亲近让她因过去常常沉迷的渴望而隐隐作痛；她闭上眼睛，就像过去那样，渴望他双手和思想的爱抚。他们静默地站着，她与自己天人交战，最终叹息了一声，走向门外。

他退回椅子上，深深地低下头，这样就不用看着她离开，可最后他还是抬起了眼睛目送她。她心情沉重地跨出门去，留下了给他的唯一的关心：

_别与黑暗缠斗太久，亲爱的。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *马名，Rochmilui – Friendly horse 友善的马


	6. Counsel 忠告

凯勒布里安觉得很奇怪，每次回到罗瑞安都感觉像回家。这不应该；她出生于林顿，大部分童年在伊瑞詹度过，直到与索伦的上次大战中跟着母亲移居黄金森林时，才对这里熟悉起来。她住在伊姆拉缀斯的时间比上述地方都长；埃尔隆德比她出名却到处云游的父母更为安稳，而他们也只是出于对安罗斯的迁就才造访洛斯罗立安。

然而罗斯洛立安却是她的避风港。从她首次进入树林时就有此体会，而且她始终这么觉得。这片美丽的土地上有些不可名状的东西——也许是因为亭亭的梅隆树树枝折断发出的淡淡香气，也许是因为她知道自己被兄长关切地保护着，也许是因为她母亲的微妙影响。

也许是因为南雅。

 _不，_ 凯勒布里安心想， _不会是这样的。_

但她知道就是这样。

这段旅程幸而平安无事，尽管她内心的伤痛使得真正的平静成为了不可能的幻想。如果说，关心的重负似乎在梅隆树间减轻了，那么静默的树林就让它的重量变得无比不真实。不过，回来总是好的。

虽然她几乎被格洛芬德尔的护卫们围在中间，他们在黄金森林的境内也依然保持着警惕，凯勒布里安还是有伸手触摸途经树木的余地，就像她父亲在他们早年于中土大陆上一同远足时教她的那样。

“让他们知道你来了，女儿，在你如同雷声一般闯入深林前，请求他们的祝福。”凯勒博恩常常这么说，“许多树都不喜欢被打扰，但绝大多数更不喜欢被忽视。那些生长在树林边缘的树木比年长的、生长在深处的同胞更有好奇心，更开明，也更友善；路过时恳求他们的许可，你的道路会变得更为畅通。”

 _向您问好，伟岸的大树。_ 她对它们一一低语，不曾期待获得回答，但总是乐于听到其中一个声音礼貌地答道：

 _—_ _洛斯罗立安向您问好，银花，银发领主之女，给头戴华冠的夫人带来喜悦之人_ —

它们对她的称呼让她露出了微笑，她回忆起自己听着她父亲和法贡争论时的音调昏昏欲睡。牧树人叫她“心急的银花”，自己却常常迫不及待地向她展示一只精致的鸟巢或者蛛网上的露珠。凯勒博恩不停地打趣他对这些转瞬即逝的事物的热爱，惹得牧树人哼着气说了些“目光短浅无知粗心的精灵贵族，还以为孩子永远是孩子，然后 _呼地一声_ ，等到哪天她被某位大人吸引了注意力， _那时候_ 我们再来谈谈心急。”

凯勒布里安为她孩提时代的记忆轻声笑了出来，引得离她最近的护卫莫名地看了她一眼，那是一个被肩上的责任和被注视的不安感紧紧纠缠的年轻人。因此当一声命令从头顶上传来时，这位紧张的战士正在走神，差点从马上摔下来。

“ _站住！_ ”

她向那个孩子投去了鼓励的眼神，随后唇边带着微笑，抬头向上看去。

“下来，我们谈谈，哈尔迪尔。”她喊了回去，并发出悦耳的笑声。

“凯勒布里安夫人？”一个受惊的声音问道，接着它的主人就敏捷地从树枝跳到了地上，“原谅我——我没想到会有客人，更没想到……是你……所以，我王知道你要来？”

她又看了一眼树林组成的屋顶和树叶在风中闪烁着微光的舞蹈。她的父亲藏得很好，但对于那些知道如何去看的人却是轻易得见的——辨别出银色的阴影，她妈妈是这么说的——她眨了眨眼，他就离开了。“我父亲知道我来了，朋友。我母亲也知道，我猜。安罗斯很快就会知道。”

“其他人来了吗？埃尔隆德领主跟你一起来的？”他问。

“没有。”她平静道。

“啊……我知道了。”哈尔迪尔清清喉咙眯起眼睛，显然比他说的知道得更多，“您挑了个奇特的时间来访，夫人。毫无缘由地，凯勒博恩大人请求安罗斯国王把边界守卫增加到原来的四倍，夫人一再探寻着未知问题的答案，伊姆拉缀斯的至宝秘而不宣地带着武装护卫骑马进入罗斯洛立安。很不寻常，不是吗？”

“离奇的巧合。”凯勒布里安说完，不易察觉地催促着马儿踏上通往卡拉斯加拉顿的道路，把边境守卫留在了身后。

“的确。”他自言自语道，翻身回到树上，决定进一步加强警戒。

* * *

傍晚的太阳穿过叶间，在凯勒布里安长发上编织出银光交织的图案，她面朝西方，黄昏的天空映衬出她绚丽的剪影。凯勒博恩站在瞭望台门前，欣赏着她的美丽，同时也为过去的那些岁月感到惋惜，那些只要让她骑着他的肩膀把恩诺*看得更清楚就能哄她开心的时光。尽管面向夕阳，他知道她看的不是日落；她看着西方是因为西方在呼唤——呼唤的不是她，而是紧依着她心灵的另一位，这从某种程度上来说更糟。凯勒博恩太清楚这种感觉了，它曾给他的生命带来了半个世纪的灰暗。

“晚上好，爸爸。”凯勒布里安察觉到了他的存在，转身问候道。

他从沉思中回过神来，脸上挤出一个笑容，走上前拥抱了她。“欢迎，我的女儿。”他说完，退到一臂开外，端详起她的脸。她回应着他的目光，忍不住闪过一丝遗传自母亲的、有些调皮的神色。

“你看到什么了，爸爸？”她调侃他紧张的样子。

他克制地摇了摇头，再次对上她的眼睛。“足够了。”他只说，“陪我坐会。”他指着阳台边的一张睡椅。他们无声地沉默了一会，一起看着黄昏消失在星空的天幕下。“没有月亮。”他叹了口气，终于说道。“也算幸运，无论如何；我觉得今晚我可能会受不了这种悲伤。”他又叹了口气，伸手握住了女儿的手，放在自己的手臂下，她靠向他的肩膀。

“告诉我，爸爸，你是怎么承受的？”她最终还是问了。她本可以谈谈月亮，或者消逝在风中的漫长岁月，或者过去的战争，或者长大的孩子们，但她没有。不，她问了一个无法回避的问题，却既不会被误解，也难以被忽视，即使是在一个平静的无月之夜里。

他露出苦相，抬头看着星星，随后他重新看向她，眼里满是故事。

“我知道那些戒指，”他开口道，“我知道它们所有，从魔戒到次等的那些。我怎么会不知道？我曾是伊瑞詹的领主，精灵工匠们在我的保护抑或祝福下工作。七戒和九戒还只是让我不安，然而三戒却让我心里充满了不祥的预感。我们为那些声称会留住类似美丽的饰物所受的苦还不够多吗？凯勒布理鹏无数次试图向我解释他的理由：它们能够如何地‘保护和保存埃尔达的作品，让一切美好的事物免受时光的摧残和改变。’”凯勒博恩顿了顿，无奈地笑了。

“如此诺多的解释并不能让我安心。我们永恒的生命是诅咒也是恩赐，因为身边的世界不停变动着，如同离世是对人类的诅咒和恩赐；拒绝一如的礼物就是拒绝听从注定指引我们生活的旋律。说真的，女儿，我害怕活在他们渴望的那个僵化停滞的世界里。”凯勒博恩沮丧地摇摇头，“但是其他人的选择不在于我，于是戒指造成了。之后我们遭到了背叛，正如我所恐惧的，正如盖拉德丽尔所预见的。

“那个时候，你已经跟你妈妈和哥哥在罗瑞安了，我希望你们都能免受戒指的影响。可惜的是，直到一切都追悔莫及的时候，我才意识到这个愿望早已破灭。”

他没有接着说下去，凯勒布里安不知他是否还有勇气继续，因为他的眼里满是泪水。然而她什么都没有说，有那么一会，除了在风中翻飞的树叶声和看不见的生物发出的轻微沙沙声以外，一片寂静。他站起身，转过脸，低下头。当他再度开口时，他的声音比夜色轻柔。

“她把戒指戴上的瞬间，我知道了。是的，我知道。”

_盖拉德丽尔，我的爱人，我的夫人，我的最爱，以一如的名义，摘下它！_

“我求过她，凯勒布里安，我求她毁掉它。”他慢慢把脸转向她，“虽然三戒并不邪恶——它们没有沾染过邪恶——但只要它们存在，精灵就有被奴役的危险。为了避免如此，我们集体的灵魂已经为其投入了太多，毕竟归根到底，埃尔达和半兽人的唯一差别就是自由。然而我对盖拉德丽尔的请求并非出于对我们族类的关心；而是期望能保存我们之间的羁绊，不被正义力量和长久忧虑带来的痛苦所影响。

“到了最后，我的女儿，持戒人不是变成堕落的奴隶，就是沦为能力的牺牲。他们清楚这点，于是尽可能地藏身在深切的孤独中，尽量保护他们所爱的人免受相同的命运，所以很少看到他们不是孤身一人。因此，作为他们的爱人，我们身处风暴中央。我们能感受到戒指，却不能控制它们；我们深受海洋、黑暗和隔绝之困，却无法反抗。我们选择的是爱，不是戒指，但遭受的却是同样的厄运。从盖拉德丽尔宣布对南雅所有的那一刻开始，我就知道了一切，我请求她听从我的劝告，但她没有。”

_你无法这样要求我，丈夫……这是我的责任，我的命运，我的劫难——我无力拒绝。_

“我忍受不了那枚戒指，又或许是它忍受不了我。当它迫使我清醒过来时，我身受重创，倒在战场之上，身边是拼命寻找击中我的伤口的医者和传令官们。我告诉他们，受到重击的是我的内心，他们找不到身上的伤痕。我与妻子之间的联结被打破了，甚至无法告诉对方自己还活着。因为她的选择，我们被彻底分离。”

“我之前都不知道是这样，爸爸。”凯勒布里安轻声说着，站起身拉住他的手，“现在我明白了，为什么妈妈在伊瑞詹陷落之后那么慌乱地找你——她不知道你有没有活下来。”

凯勒博恩重重地叹息道，“我也不知道她是否在意。尽管我告诉自己，留在伊姆拉缀斯是为了帮助埃尔隆德建立避难所，是为了等待吉尔加拉德，是为了安抚避难者，事实上我是在躲她。我自尊心太强，以至于不敢再度面对她，也害怕自己配不上她的荣光。可是她到瑞文戴尔来了，我发现自己对她的爱胜过了自尊心。然而一切都和过去不同了；她的思想发生了巨大的转变，我也是。选择的结果……推迟了一段时间。”他收紧了下巴的肌肉，努力克制着内心的一阵懊悔；他分不清那是他自己的感觉还是他妻子的。

虽然过了一会，这种感受就消退了，但伴随而来的痛苦依然在他的眼神里徘徊，他轻轻地按了按女儿的手，“但有一点我是知道的：我爱她。如果这意味着我必须承受那枚戒指，那就这样吧。我就是这样承受的。”

“然后你还让我选了维雅，爸爸？”她的声音流露出无奈的疲倦。

“不。”他遗憾地说着，握紧了她的手指，“但你已经选了。你握住了他的手，以维拉的名义向一如起誓，说你会把你的生命、你的心和你的爱献给埃尔隆德。很久以前，你自愿且快乐地做出了这个决定，那么今天你也没有必要重新选择。”

“我选的是埃尔隆德，不是戒指！”她有些恼怒地收回手。

“他们是一体的，”他答道，“戒指，和它的主人。”

“不是！那枚戒指，一如啊，那枚戒指的光环覆盖着中土。那枚戒指知道所有精灵内心的宽度和深度。它既是猎人又是猎物。它……不是埃尔隆德。”

“你以为戒指是什么？即便是你现在正焦虑地不自觉转动的这枚戒指也蕴含着巨大的能量。”凯勒博恩答道。凯勒布里安责备地看向出卖自己的手指，它们确实在转动着她的婚戒。

“戒指只是金属的圆环，一小块石头，一个收藏其持有人投入情感的容器。”他继续说，“你给你的戒指注入了爱。索伦给他的戒指注入了他阴暗内心里的所有仇恨。维雅保存着凯勒布理鹏的希望，吉尔加拉德的忠诚，以及埃尔隆德的全部威严。从最弱小到最强大的，戒指什么都不是，只是它的持有者所传递和使用的力量。”

凯勒布里安沮丧地摇头，“埃尔隆德温柔，智慧，善良……”

“……是伊姆拉缀斯的领主，埃兰迪尔的儿子，美丽安的后人。”凯勒博恩打断她，“你所看到的维雅包含着埃尔隆德的一切。也许，女儿，这就是你困境的源头：不是因为你面对着那枚戒指，而是面对着你丈夫身上你所不喜欢的部分。”凯勒博恩的眼中闪着火光，然而他的声音还是如同冬日的初雪般温和。

“我了解我的丈夫。他的一切，比您更甚。”她不快道，“不是的，爸爸，我的忧虑是：我们曾与邪恶短兵相接，却险些失利。我不想这样活着！我不想为了漫长的失败抛洒血泪。我宁愿带着甜蜜的敬意，安于传唱的快乐——所有人享受着生活，除了埃尔达中最强大的几位！我不想承受从苦难的魔爪中解救世界的辛劳！”

一阵沉默笼罩下来，随着没有说出口的情绪越发沉重。凯勒布里安从父亲身边走开，重新坐在睡椅上。她把头靠在椅背上，双手捂着眼睛。“爸爸，求你，走吧。我很累了，今天晚上我不想再谈了。”

凯勒博恩低下头，用指尖揉了揉眉毛，接着握紧拳头轻触嘴唇。然后，做了一个对于贵族精灵来说莫名迟疑的动作，他把手放在女儿的肩头。

“有些精灵，他们在中土的花园中漫步，在星空下歌唱伊尔碧绿丝，对世界上的烦扰毫不关心。这是一种安恬无忧的生活。这种生活会把你逼疯的。对于你，我的女儿，你优雅、善良、仁爱，是精灵领地的夫人，盖拉德丽尔的女儿，费纳芬的后裔。你爱上埃尔隆德是有原因的，而那并不是因为你觉得他能给你带来简单的生活。”

她一言不发。

凯勒博恩叹了口气。在爱的名义下，逻辑收效甚微。尽管清楚说出自己弱点的代价，他还是深入灵魂，轻声道明了他早已认清的她痛苦的症结。“你和他是一样的。埃尔隆德拥有戒指。你拥有他的心。那么最终，你觉得哪一样更为不朽？”

听到他的这些话，她的脸上终于放出了光芒，比星光和日光更耀眼。其耀眼程度，甚至超过了凯勒博恩曾亲眼得见的宝钻之光。立于此地的，是一位夫人，一位领袖，一位脑海中承受着强大精灵魔戒的力量，而心里怀着对其持戒者的爱意的人。她吻了吻父亲的面颊，他微笑着，出于父亲的关怀摸了摸她的脸。他雍容地一鞠躬，无声地融入夜色里，平静地离开了她。

* * *

“她完全有理由对他生气。”当盖拉德丽尔终于找到她的丈夫时说，后者正坐在一根高高的树枝上，背靠着银色的树干。

“不，她没有。”他说。盖拉德丽尔烦恼地叹了口气，抓住凯勒博恩伸来的手，跟他一起坐上了树枝。她轻轻靠上他的胸口，他拉近了她，而她不用看他的表情就能知道他的心思。她刚一坐稳，他就在她的颈旁印上了一个忧郁的吻。她找到了他的手，双手交握。

“一棵孤零零的树上的一根宽阔的树枝……这不是多年以前最初让我们遭受这些麻烦的地方吗，丈夫？”她略带戏谑地问道，妄图破坏他的心情。

他发出一声愉快的哼声，“我记得，唯一的麻烦就是你暴怒的哥哥。埃卢和美丽安很努力地表现出生气的样子，不过根本忍不住笑。那棵树显然也乐意于这整个……”

“事情。”她接嘴道，“而你无疑也没有异议。”

“你也是，亲爱的。”

“嗯。没错。”

他们陷入沉默，虽然她依然能听到他的心跳和思绪渐渐滑回了忧愁之中。

她闭上眼睛跟了上去。 _与一位持戒人结婚是这么痛苦的事情吗？_

 _是的。_ 他的理智低语。“不。”他大声说道，他的手指在她手上找了找隐藏的戒指。

她随他去了。 _那我们的女儿呢？她情况如何？_

_他们会好起来的，我们的凯勒布里安和她的埃尔隆德。他们永远不会被分开，不会真正分开，因为他们互相起誓过这样的事情不会发生。_

盖拉德丽尔伸手向后摸索着勾勒出她丈夫的脸，“一个我们在匆忙之中，没有许下的誓言。”

“我们谈谈别的吧。”他无奈道。维林诺还是恩诺。这是个由来已久的话题，也是场诺言也无法改变的争论。

“你想要我说什么？高兴的事？”她有些尖刻地问，“也许这个？我们定位到了埃尔隆德遇上的黑暗的源头。它落在绿林。”

凯勒博恩呻吟了一声，“绿林南部，我猜？不；别回答我。肯定就是。”他叹息道。“我会增派我们东部边界的守卫。你预感到那背后是什么生物了吗？”

“如果让我冒险猜测的话，我会说是戒灵。埃尔隆德怀疑更糟。”

凯勒博恩向前把头靠在妻子肩上，他的呼吸游走在她金色的发间。“这么近。”他喃喃道，“我不知道是该感谢戒指的保护，还是该担心邪恶已经感应到了它的接近，。明天我会出门，看看跟瑟兰迪尔有什么合作的解决方法。啊，刚才凯勒布里安是怎么说的？‘从苦难的魔爪中解救世界的辛劳？’该死的。”他起身开始准备，但盖拉德丽尔轻轻拉住了他。

_等一等，丈夫，在你出门和让我们的女儿作出选择之前……我怕我们之前看到的围绕在她未来的可能最近已经变成了盖然。以后邪恶会更容易认出她。这样的代价对他们来说，对我们来说……你能安然接受这些吗？_

_选择权，伟大的夫人，不在于我们。即便在于我们，我也会选择爱，哪怕它只昙花一现，转瞬即逝。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *恩诺：中土。  
> 这个时候凯勒博恩和盖拉德丽尔是在拜访罗斯洛立安，还没有成为那里的领主。作者用了罗斯洛立安的国王安罗斯是他们儿子的设定。本章900年以后，安罗斯去世，凯勒博恩和盖拉德丽尔定居此地。


	7. Unity 密合

米斯兰达也许曾经算是个神，但仅凭他如今示人的衰老身体，当他观察尖耳朵的精灵时，很难不被他们发现。更难的是有机会目睹伊姆拉缀斯的领主和夫人正在享受独属于他们不被人打扰的私密时间；他们被人民爱戴着，而且深陷于中土的纷扰之中，因此在不间断的顾问、请愿人、伤者、病人、绝望和茫然者里，鲜有脱身休息的时间。当智者在一个冬日的傍晚遇上了这样的机会时，他在门前停下了脚步，抓住了同行者的手臂，出于好奇并不愿打扰。

两位精灵坐在伊姆拉缀斯图书馆角落里一张短桌的两头，周围垒着一圈书本和羊皮纸。详述肉体凡胎病态弱点的文本散落在记录了树木生长的卷轴四周。融合了谱系的地图和描绘古早管道工程的图表在诗集之上摇摇欲坠。详细的乐谱紧挨着仓促潦草的数学运算和成堆无法辨别的故事传说，占满了每一寸平整的空间。一位没有学问的访客只会将其看作杂书废纸，或者对某个出错的实验表示关心。事实上，这堆无章的杂乱清晰地表明了一段出于共同好奇心的漫长旅程。

两位学者看起来就像他们研究内容的集合一样古怪。银发的女士衣着简洁，秀发未加修饰，散落在肩膀上。她轻盈而优美，仿佛一位少女。然而她的双眸并不年轻，其中微光闪烁，满含智慧，那是绝非短短数年就能积累而成的。她发色更深的同伴穿戴则更加正式；他自有一种高贵的气质，暗示着他可以轻松地配上富丽的盛装。他健壮而长生，但称不上年轻，尽管他其实比那位女士大不了多少。在他身上更能看到对流逝岁月的清楚认知，对逝去心跳的极微确认，虽然那永无竭尽。他们美丽而庄严，被赋予了比书本所能给予的更强大的力量。

纵使巫师只是无声地站在走廊里，可在埃尔隆德自己的领地内，没有什么能逃脱他的注意。虽然米斯兰达的到来总是事出突然——他四海为家的天性和顺着机遇与传言的形势而行的意愿常常引发他所到之处的轻微骚动——埃尔隆德轻易就标记出了灰袍圣徒踏上他土地的脚步。他对每一位来客和入侵者都这么做，但如果忽视了他脑中划过的纳雅之火的闪亮轨迹，那就太奇怪了。

精灵领主抱歉地笑笑，合上了书，向前越过桌子碰了碰妻子的手。他们没有立刻回身看向他们早就觉察到的走廊上的人影，毕竟两人都很不愿意打破笼罩着他们的安宁魔咒。

 _啊，_ 凯勒布里安静静地说道，抬头看向她的丈夫和他身后的窗。 _终于下雪了。_

_的确。你说得对。_

_那是自然。_

_冬天总是让人多少有些安心。更加平静，不再浮躁。客人更少，来的人也没有什么急事，还会呆到春天才离开。_

_你也会花更多时间抱着你的妻子坐在炉火边。_ 凯勒布里安说。

他忍俊不禁地动了动嘴唇。 _确实。但不是现在……_ 他答道，虽然他的手仍然流连在她的手臂上，延长着两人的接触和独处的时刻。然后埃尔隆德握着她的手，缓缓站了起来，她也从椅上优雅地起身。

“米斯兰达，”凯勒布里安带着问候的微笑转过头来，“你似乎找上了三个湿透了的精灵。”

“不如说是他们找上了我。”米斯兰达说，“我好像总是转错那该死的弯——这些地标都有一个相当令人困扰的习惯，就是趁我两次到访之间跑掉。”他给了埃尔隆德一个意有所指的眼神。

“那么幸好格洛芬德尔在路上偶遇了你。”埃尔隆德露出难得的微笑，他走上前，握住巫师的手臂以示欢迎。格洛芬德尔，完全浸泡在落满他斗篷的飞快融化的雪水里，愤愤地哼了一声，大声抱怨着自己为领主那靠不住的智慧而遭受的羞辱。他的同伴之一冲进房间，欢快地肘击了一下他的肋骨。

“啊，格洛芬德尔，”他脸上带着鲜明的笑意，“让一位伟大的炎魔杀手来接游荡的半精灵和老头是不是有点屈才？”他敏捷地避开了格洛芬德尔恼羞成怒的一击，上前吻了吻凯勒布里安的脸颊，小心地不让雪水滴到她的袍子上。“感谢您叫他出来运送冬季补给，妈妈。我们从几个月前就想回家了，这次起码要到春天才能整装出发。让我猜猜；爸爸知道我们要来了，而你知道下雪了。”他一边说，一边以尽量往他父亲身上沾满水为目的，拥抱了埃尔隆德。

“的确，埃尔拉丹。需要我们两个合起来才能完成任何有价值的事。”埃尔隆德边说边把另一个儿子也抱进怀里，“这倒让我想起了我认识的另一对二人组……欢迎回家，孩子们。一次卓有成效的旅程？”

“一次湿漉漉的旅程，至少来说。”埃洛希尔说。

“看得出来。”凯勒布里安笑着说，“去，把你们自己擦擦干，别把我丈夫淹了。”

“他们还挺占地方的。”双胞胎离开后，米斯兰达评论道。

“确实如此。”凯勒布里安语气宠溺，却又惆怅地叹了口气，“可是他们占着伊姆拉崔的地方的时间比我期望的要少。”她摇摇头，摆脱了闷闷不乐的心情，温暖地笑了，“您能再次莅临寒舍是多么令人高兴，老友。”

“我必须要说，让我感激的是终于抵达了这里。自从我们上次告别以后，我已经走过了许多冰冷的路途，亲爱的夫人。”

“那么这个消息一定让你很高兴，我们刚好有一间温暖的房间，和一顿驱散严寒的晚餐。”埃尔隆德唇上的微笑渐渐收敛，眼里藏着更深的笑意。

“啊！太幸运了！也许我得暂时离开一个小时，去泡个热水澡，把路途的疲惫从骨子里泡掉，也免得让洪水淹了你们的图书馆，我全身都是水。”米斯兰达感激又安心地得知伊姆拉缀斯已经准备停当，一如既往。他鞠了一躬，跟着一位顺势出现在他肘边的沉默精灵离开了。

凯勒布里安的思想轻轻掠过埃尔隆德的脑海。 _我得去确保为我们客人准备的一切就绪了，还要看看我们的儿子趁我们没有看着他们的时候给庇护所带来了多少混乱。一小时内晚餐？_ 他点点头，出神地看着她离去，然后皱起眉头，用洞悉一切的目光凝视着空气，陷入了沉思，仅仅表面上看起来还身处图书馆内。

被暂时性遗忘的格洛芬德尔担忧地观察着埃尔隆德的表情。他严肃地摇摇头，接着换上一张嘲讽脸，用湿湿的肩膀撞了一下他的领主。“‘偶遇’？”格洛芬德尔用愤慨的语调打搅道，他抽了抽鼻子，“我几辈子都没有‘偶遇’过我在搜寻的踪迹。”

埃尔隆德的注意力渐渐回来了，尽管比格洛芬德尔希望的更慢，但他还是很高兴地看到半精灵带着真正的微笑和眼中几乎消失的阴影转向他。“哦，得了吧。我明确告诉过你去哪里找米斯兰达和孩子们。”埃尔隆德边说边走动起来，“来，你先走。”他扶着门说，“我绝对不想让你碰任何东西。”即便是全身湿透，格洛芬德尔依旧华丽地退了出去，虽然多少被埃尔隆德的大笑毁了气氛。

“哈。”格洛芬德尔继续说，“你坐在图书馆里，娇妻在侧，可能觉得这事很容易，但追踪巫师可比他们的出现难多了。”

“显然如此，湿透的精灵，你比我的儿子们更需要洗个澡。你这才出门一个星期而已。”

* * *

轻柔的雪纷纷扬扬，夜晚的阴影斜映着山谷，尽管夜色浓重，精灵们的双眼还是把每一片纤美的雪花看得清清楚楚。埃尔达们很喜欢这让他们回想起所爱的星辰的完美冰晶，但当埃尔隆德望向夜幕时，他什么都没有看到。他陷入的阴暗情绪让他无暇安然欣赏美景。即便如此，当米斯兰达出现在他身后把他从胡思乱想里拉回现实时，埃尔隆德还是很感激这场雪，因为这给了他盯着窗外的理由和趁来者没有看到他的表情之前整理思路的机会。

虽然米斯兰达很可能已经看穿了他的伪装。

“夜色很美，至少从房间里看来。”巫师声音低沉地说着，走到这里的主人身边。他的目光礼貌——但鲜明地——落在了窗外的景色而不是领主身上。

埃尔隆德讶异地扫了他一眼，叹着气回身转向窗外。“是的。”他简短地答道。随后他动了动，走向桌边。“餐前茶？”

“来点更带劲的，如果你愿意的话。”埃尔隆德点点头，慷慨地往两只玻璃杯里倒满了米卢活，拿着走回他的朋友身边，一杯给自己。

“啊，这才是我想念的味道。”米斯兰达让酒从舌尖上滚过。

埃尔隆德微微笑了笑，转了转手里的酒杯，看着近旁的火光如何穿过蓝色的玻璃。“你现在打算告诉我到底是什么把你带到伊姆拉缀斯来的了吗？”他终于问出口。

米斯兰达又喝了一口，出神地凝视着夜色。

“可能是为了暂时摆脱那些问题和担忧，丈夫。”凯勒布里安柔声责备道，她优雅而随意地走进餐厅。她的丈夫稍稍朝她转过身，她的手指抚上他的肩膀，在他自如地把她拉进怀里时发出一声满足的叹息；这对他们来说是生活常态，而且两人都早已年长到不去避讳别人对他们这种秀恩爱的行为作何感想。况且米斯兰达也实在是一位熟稔到除了轻轻一笑也不会有其他反应的老朋友了。

“是啊，凯勒布里安夫人。”两人刚一贴上，米斯兰达就说道，“全中土可再也找不到比伊姆拉缀斯更好的寻找心灵安慰的去处了。不过埃尔隆德的感觉很正确；我也是带着问题来的，一个简单的问题：你上次经过摩瑞亚是什么时候？”

埃尔隆德沉默了一会，米斯兰达看见埃尔隆德眼中倒映的火光立刻像被风吹过一样闪烁起来，然而室内却没有气息流动。凯勒布里安发出一声几乎无法察觉的叹息，握住了埃尔隆德的手。“摩瑞亚？”他皱着眉说。

“距离埃尔隆德上一次从伊姆拉缀斯外出已经有很多年了，”这里的夫人回答，“不过一年以前我曾经进入矮人的领地；我从罗瑞安回来的路上经过了那里。我以前很喜欢那条路，但是那次的红角隘口让我不安。”

“您感觉到了什么，夫人？”

凯勒布里安侧过头，在记忆中搜寻了一番，“有什么东西不对。都灵不会说……”她皱着眉说。

 _怎么了，凯勒布里安？_ 埃尔隆德问道，她的灵魂意外地传来恐惧的征兆，随之而来的一阵战栗让他感到担忧。

“矮人深洞的宫殿寂静得诡异，好像住在那里的人都在等待着一场风暴。我很快通过了那里。那个时候我并没有想到，不过是的，米斯兰达，有什么东西出了错。”

“我感觉……我什么都没感觉到。”埃尔隆德说着，向后仰着头，皱起了眉。

“不……”米斯兰达一边慢慢地说着，一边坐进了炉火边的椅子里，抱怨了几句嘎吱作响的膝盖，一种在维拉看来适合赋予他们的仆从的相当奇怪的年老体弱特征。正是像今天这样的寒冷夜晚让迈雅最想诅咒曼威的幽默感。“能请您帮我满上吗，朋友？”他递过酒杯问。“啊，谢谢……”

“您那样真像盖拉德丽尔。”他继续了之前停下的对话，“但是在我几个月前离开罗斯洛立安的时候，凯勒博恩私下把我拉到一边，问我是否能在经过时留神摩瑞亚，因为他有几次收到了盖拉德丽尔不太确定的报告。您父亲是对的，同您一样，凯勒布里安夫人；那里 _是_ 有什么东西出了错，虽然我很不愿意说出我所担忧的名字。”

“等等，米斯兰达。”埃尔隆德放开了他的妻子开始踱步。“什么事是维雅和南雅看不到，而纳雅却能发现的？”

“这不是纳雅告诉我的，”米斯兰达答道，“你的回答让我很担心。就像盖拉德丽尔，你们太过依赖戒指的力量，忽视了你们内心更本能的警告。”

凯勒布里安默默对上了她丈夫的目光以示认同。无需语言，也无需开口，去重申她多年来秉持的态度；他清楚得很。埃尔隆德点点头，自持地接受了她温柔的责备，尽管他的目光暴露了他对听从的不情愿。

“你还没有回答我，米斯兰达。”他说，“我没有看到，所以请你告诉我，你害怕的是什么？”

很少有人同时具有这个权利和胆量不正面回答伊姆拉缀斯领主的质问，不过米斯兰达就是其中之一。他摇摇头说，“来吧，埃尔隆德，从你的灵魂更深处寻找答案。”

凯勒布里安心下一沉，抓住埃尔隆德的手减慢了他的步速。凭着身为爱人的特殊能力，她强行抑制了戒指对他感官的压迫。

 _凯勒布里安……_ 他语带警告。

 _专注于平时达不到的宽度，埃尔隆德。维雅比世界年轻得多。它联系着索伦，而不是……_ 她的声音渐轻，他走进了她关于卡扎督姆的近期回忆。

 _……而不是魔苟斯，_ 他接口道，终于明白过来。 _所以迈雅米斯兰达不用戒指的帮助就能毫无疑问地辨认出他黑暗的同类。你看得太清楚了，夫人。亲爱的一如啊！_

“炎魔。”他喃喃道，此话一出，空气似乎都凝固了。

“我刚才是不是听到你叫米斯兰达炎魔？”格洛芬德尔走进房间欢快地问。接着这位金发的领主眯起眼睛，发觉了房间里弥漫着的担忧迷雾。“有什么我应该知道的事吗？”

“今天不行。”埃尔隆德回答道，他从窗边转身离开，把担心留到了日后。这时埃尔拉丹和埃洛希尔冲了进来，阿尔玟一如往常地紧随其后，笑声驱散了恐惧的凝重。格洛芬德尔撅着嘴放过了他的领主没说的话，然而他绝对不会忘记这件事。

“嗯，我肯定比你好闻，埃洛希尔。”他几乎没怎么留神，只是本能地回应了一句玩笑，然后他笑起来，放任自己沉浸于精灵的欢乐时光之中。即便是在埃尔隆德的住处，这也是难得一遇的，所以他十分愿意享受此刻。

明天还有足够的时间去担心。

* * *

凯勒布里安等待埃尔隆德时，在精灵的梦境中短暂地徘徊了一阵。她躺在房间里炉火边的沙发上，手里拿着一本没有读过的古代诗歌。她梦到了孩子们的笑声，格洛芬德尔的歌声，米斯兰达的烟火，和雪。

以及埃尔隆德，跟她坐在一起，把她抱在怀里。那才是冬天的最佳用途……

她缓缓地笑着，完全苏醒了过来。“埃尔隆德，这是 _你_ 喜欢冬天的原因。你为了自己荒淫的目的打扰我的梦境，太不公平了。”

“啊，”他蹲在她身边说，“不过是你说的，这个下午是你在这个季节最喜欢的部分。”

“不对，健忘的丈夫啊。我说的是这个下午是你最喜欢的。”

“无所谓。也许我应该抱着你，以免就此认输。”他在付诸行动之前说。

“很明智。”她边回答边给他让出了地方。

“嗯……没错，有时候我都弄不清是你在做什么，还是我在做什么。”过了一会，他慵懒地低语道。

凯勒布里安惬意地笑了。“伊瑞斯特跟我提起过他前几天跟你说过的一些话……他想要关掉一间侧房小修一番，于是跟我说了一声。”

埃尔隆德记起了这件事，因为这也让他觉得好笑，“而当他第一次找我商量的时候，我怀疑地看着他，问他为什么我们又在讨论这件事。”

“这跟我那天没什么区别，我和一个人谈了好久，问他家人如何，女儿恢复的怎么样，几个小时以后我才意识到我根本没见过他。”凯勒布里安带着冷幽默说，“因为他来访的时候我正在罗斯洛立安。”

埃尔隆德开怀大笑，他的妻子也乐见于此。

“我爸妈以前也对我这么做过，”她接着说，“有一次，爸爸已经说了不行，我还是试图去找妈妈……”

“我 _不_ 想听你说我们有多像你父母。”埃尔隆德抱怨了一声，转过头吻她。

 _为什么，亲爱的丈夫？_ 她玩笑般地轻声说着，把他拉得更近。 _我碰巧知道，虽然外表很严肃，可是黄金森林的领主和领主夫人可是非常激情的……_

_信息量太大了，亲爱的，信息量太大。_

随后，以一种她永远不会厌倦的习以为常的温柔，他卸下了脑中所有的防备，轻抚她思维的边界。他永远不会强迫她的意志，也没有这样的必要，因为伴着一声感激的叹息，她也做了同样的事。

在一天之中的大部分时间里，他们会稍微拉开距离，以免两个人同时做着同样的事，尽管随着他们婚姻生活的时间渐长，两者之间的界限已经模糊了。其中一人距离说话者数里之遥却能听到他们的谈话是常有的事，而目光所及之处也经常投射出从两个角度看待这个世界的景象。这样的时刻总是颇具启发性，并带着不可思议的快乐。如果它们以实体呈现，那么就类似于亲吻时的气息，两手之间最轻柔的触碰，或者对爱人心跳的感知，然而这些类比只能粗浅地形容出那些感受。

但在两人的私密时刻，把对方的思维和感知分离的行为并无必要，而全然交融的引力却是无可取代的。既迥然又统一，无需掩饰和伪装，无需借口、辩解或道歉。维雅与凯勒布里安对它的不满在和谐中共存，两者的思想都无比重要也微不足道。在这里，欢乐被放大，担忧和心痛合一，她答应了他无声的恳求，不再从摩瑞亚取道。

而这远远不止是简单的思绪交换而已。

他拥抱着她的思绪，当他这么做的时候，语言无足轻重。他的思想在她脑海深处，在纯粹的感官热度中一同燃烧，淹没在知觉的韵律中。从那里，阿尔达感召着他们的灵魂。他们融为一体，醍醐灌顶，他们能看到自己和整片大陆。他们与它的命运永远紧紧相连，也只有通过它，他们才能互相联结。因此当他们来到意识的边缘时，都能在情感的顶点中得到纯粹的解脱。

经过了数个世纪，他们之间的密合已是如此热烈。


	8. Grief 悲痛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 高能预警：Rape

_凯勒布里安，亲爱的，别走。活下去，我的爱人。一定要活下去。坚持住。凯勒布里安，哦，凯勒布里安。_

她被扔在那里的时候，地面是粗糙尖利的。凯勒布里安知道。但现在只是冷。她脸上和侧身感到的刺痛淡化为致命的寒意钻进她的胸口；进入她的骨头、她的血液、她每一次的呼吸中。 _全世界都被压缩成了一粒沙，_ 她神志不清地想着， _嵌在我的头脑里。_ 她命令自己的身体站起来，关节动起来。于是她站起来，走进了光里，那里的太阳会温暖她，埃尔隆德会找到她……但是没有，她在做梦，而地面是冰冷的。 _动一动，_ 她再一次对自己说。她记起了移动的感觉，血液涌向肌肉的触感，肌腱的拉力，骨头的滑动。她觉得自己动了起来，幻想着，梦想着，她从高处看着自己，却如磐石般纹丝不动。她想知道她是否真的还在呼吸，或者只是梦到自己还活着。 _世界在我脑中，所以我动不了，这就对了，当然了，因为我必须等它停下来，这很合理，明天早晨就不会这么冷了。_

_凯勒布里安，睁开眼睛。_

_说什么蠢话，埃尔隆德，我的眼睛本来就睁着。我能看到他们从暗影里盯着我，他们就是暗影，当他们以为我没有在看的时候，他们把他们肮脏的臭气吐在我的脸上。_ 凯勒布里安尽了最大的努力，睁开了眼睛，稍稍恢复了一点神智，疼痛也如影随形。鲜血淋漓的、被捆住的、赤裸的，她到底还是躺在粗糙的地面上。而且冰冷。

当感官和记忆归位时，她战栗起来，并庆幸自己是独自呆着。她知道这不会持续很久。

“睁开眼睛。”黑暗中一个堕落的声音命令道。“它在哪里？”她没有回答，那个声音逼近了，“它在哪里？”它发出刺耳的摩擦声，黑暗顺利地滑进了她毫无防备的脑中。这次的侵入，从某种意义上来说，比先前进入她身体的毁灭性的淫秽侮辱可怕得多。“你身上有精灵之力的气味，”它轻蔑地继续，“就像上次我们见面时一样。不过现在，也和那时一样，你不是持戒者。他是谁？”邪恶一边从容地问着问题，一边阴沉地推进了她的灵魂。

“他是谁？”它又问了一遍，向更深处压迫着，撕裂着，污染着。“在哪里？我能从你体内听到他的声音，他对我现在的侵犯大发雷霆。这次你能救她吗，持戒者？”它嘲笑着，占有了过去只属于埃尔隆德一个人的位置，野蛮地碾压着曾经埃尔隆德总是悉心爱抚的地方。“你想救她吗？还是你会把她留给我，像残破的垃圾一样？”

它从她的痛苦中获得了快感，但更多的愉悦来自它本身的力量。凯勒布里安与埃尔隆德的联结完全沉寂了，在静默中她能听到熟悉的、掺杂着怒火的声音从遥远的争吵中传来。“无话可说，持戒者？”邪恶继续道，接着粗暴地撤了回去，凯勒布里安为精神上的创痛倒吸一口凉气。

它低头看着她，它的仇恨跳动着，滴落在她的身体和灵魂上。“他们来找你了。”他得意地说，“正合我意。我只需要用一用他的小饰物，来找找我的。虽然我觉得我会很享受对付他的方式，在我逼迫他臣服于我的意志以前。”凶手靠近了，在她的唇边说，“带我去见他。”

* * *

“凯勒博恩，”盖拉德丽尔拼命保持着冷静，“你不能这么做。”

“她是我们的女儿，”他只是这样说，继续穿戴他那身年代久远但保存完好的盔甲。

“我没有忘。她被盯上了，丈夫；邪恶以前就认识了她，它再次找到了她。它更狡猾了；更有力量了；它在找埃尔隆德。”

凯勒博恩抬起头，目光尖锐，“它很快就会找到他，除非我们立刻救出她。你能占据他的思想，并把这个事实向她隐瞒多久？”

她没有理会他的意见，尽管那很有道理。“邪恶也认识你，也许比认识她更甚。在伊瑞詹的时候，安纳塔就坐在我们的桌边。他知道我们的感情，他恨它。他怀疑我持有一枚戒指。他会毫不犹豫地利用你的痛苦来验证他的理论。”

“我甘愿冒这个险，”他边回答边站起身，盔甲上的圆环闪烁着光芒。

“我不愿意。”她的声音带着不加掩饰的绝望，她的恐慌从她的控制之下泄露出来，在他们的联结里回响。

 _亲爱的一如啊，_ 她不愿意相信她的声音， _我无法控制你担心的事；从来不行。控制不了我自己，更控制不了你。他需要的只是一枚能找到至尊戒的精灵戒指；无论是哪一枚。在他的燃烧之眼下，你能保守你知道的一切吗？当埃尔隆德因此被削弱的时候，他能阻止我吗？米斯兰达能及时赶到吗？你会为了救你的女儿把中土交到他手里吗？_

凯勒博恩停住了，他背向她。“所以责任夺走了我们爱情的所有果实，”他回答，“为了责任我们与炎魔作战，在海里失去了安罗斯。为了责任我们为戒指而战，把凯勒布里安扔在一窝半兽人里。为了责任我们还会继续漫长的斗争，直到我们全都迷失，甚至失去彼此。那就这样吧。”他转过身，愤怒的目光中带着某种平静，“我们早就知道了我们爱情的代价，并且接受了它。现在报应来了，几乎超出了我们所能承受的；可是为了爱，为了你，我会忍受下去。”

* * *

埃尔拉丹小心地抱着他的母亲，从马上跳下来，飞奔穿过庭院。他怀抱着曾无数次拥抱自己的坚强女性。他怀抱着盖拉德丽尔的女儿，她继承了她的温柔从容和坚定稳重。他怀抱着凯勒博恩的孩子，她深刻地理解着整个中土和所有称其为家乡的生灵。他怀抱着埃尔隆德的妻子，是将他们的庇护所向所有需要的人开放的神奇夫妻中不可分割的一方。他怀抱着他的母亲。然而在他温柔的怀抱中，她不再是她曾经是的任何人；她是消逝的，黯淡的，冰冷的——如此冰冷。她的鲜血浸湿了他的上衣，他匆匆地想着，他或许永远都能感受到那些血沾在他皮肤上的触感。

埃尔拉丹能听到他的弟弟在他身后大声呼叫着他们的父亲，虽然他的声音听起来有千里之遥。埃尔拉丹跑得还不够快；就像每一步都有某些可怕的力量在撕裂。他两级台阶一跨；三级一跨。怎么还不到头？这里让人喘不过气；全世界都没有充足的空气，他能感觉到心脏在胸腔里剧烈地狂跳。情急之下，他甚至不知道他母亲的心脏是否还在跳动。他冲进父母的房间，把他亲爱而重伤的负担安放在床上，跪在她身边，他的呼吸变成了一阵痛苦的哽咽。

这时埃尔隆德来了；父亲用颤抖的手扶着儿子的肩。“你受伤了吗？”他艰难地问道。

埃尔拉丹摇摇头，“血是妈妈的。”他直视着父亲的脸，低沉地说。埃尔隆德的脸色和凯勒布里安一样灰败，埃尔拉丹能看到，她不省人事的身体上所受的极端伤痛对埃尔隆德造成了愈演愈烈的痛苦。埃尔拉丹颤抖地吸了口气，集中注意力。“你能做到吗，爸爸？”

埃尔隆德没有回答，只是接替了他的儿子跪在妻子的身边。起初他并没有触碰她，而仅仅是抬头看着她，挣扎着把一位爱人的绝望转换成一名医者的冷静。

“凯勒布里安，”他断断续续地喃喃低语，垂下头。他右手紧握成拳，然后带着决绝抬起头，把手放在她的胸前。她突然咳了一声打着激灵醒了过来；以一种埃尔隆德意外的速度和力度伸手抓住了他的手腕。

“埃尔隆德，”她声音嘶哑，“不行。他会通过我找到你。你知道的。”

“我不在乎。”埃尔隆德激动地说。

“我不会答应的。”

“没有别的方法了。”

“埃尔隆德，”她绝望而痛苦地轻声说，拉住他外衣的领口，让他的脸凑近自己，“我已经被邪恶毁掉了……能感觉到它在跟踪我们……它就藏在戒指之后，一如既往……埃尔隆德，”她咳嗽着，唇边流出鲜血，“我无法再承受一次邪恶的触碰了。求你……”随后她再度陷入昏迷。

埃尔隆德无声无息地从手指上摘下戒指，尽管它似乎不愿意放开他，他愤怒地把它扔在床头柜上。它弹了一下，两下，发出轻微、悦耳的声音，然后停了下来，几百年以来第一次露出真容。埃洛希尔抱着医疗用品站在走廊上，发出一声窒息的抽气声。埃尔拉丹用圆睁的、被背叛的眼神对上了父亲冰冷的目光，他难以置信地伸出手，想碰碰戒指。他的父亲粗暴地把他推开，伊姆拉缀斯的领主和他年长的继承人一度陷入了一场意志的斗争之中，直到埃尔拉丹抽身跑出了房间。

“埃洛希尔，”领主指挥道，“给我拿绷带来。”

走廊上看不见的地方，格洛芬德尔慢慢倒在地上，他靠着门框，把头埋进手里。

* * *

格洛芬德尔发现埃尔隆德正独自站在石桥上的阴影里。桥下的水流湍急，伊姆拉缀斯的瀑布激起的寒冷水汽带着风中秋叶的味道。

“您还好吗，大人？”这位顾问平静地问。

埃尔隆德深深地叹了口气。“累。”

格洛芬德尔点点头，站在老朋友的身边。埃尔隆德无精打采地看着他星光照耀的林谷，没有从中获得任何安慰。

“它认出了她，”埃尔隆德突然说，“它认出她，还通过追踪她来寻找我。”

“我……我很抱歉，大人，什么认出她了？那群半兽人？”

埃尔隆德阴郁地笑道，“比半兽人更糟。魔戒正在苏醒。它现在甚至可能已经被找到了。”

格洛芬德尔摇摇头，“你在伤心，埃尔隆德，太伤心了。你被伤害凯勒布里安的邪恶打击了。也许这才是你感觉到的。”

“不，格洛芬德尔，”埃尔隆德沉重地说，“我能从我的戒指里感受到他的力量正在增长。直到凯勒布里安求我不要戴着维雅碰她时，我才意识到——她认出了那个暗影，而且是通过如此恐怖的亲密行为知道的。”埃尔隆德双手遮脸，呻吟道，“未来的日子，要是没有她扫清我的幻象，我怎么能看全我必须看到的一切？”

“她会痊愈的。”他的朋友带着徒然的希望说。

埃尔隆德看着天空，吸了口气；他无情地抑制了自己的悲伤。“不，她不会。”他恢复了克制，“我已经失去她了，差点也失去了自我。他折磨她，玷污她，我在愤怒之中几乎让自己落入了他的圈套，就像他计划的一样。她阻止了我。只差一点。下一次他就会找到戒指，下一次他就会成功。”他看着朋友的眼睛，绝望地说，“我不想活到那一天。”

格洛芬德尔的拳头紧紧攥住扶栏，回想起了另一纪，另一世，那时的星光照耀着埃尔隆德祖先的泪水——那时他们与贡多林的格洛芬德尔一同站在黑暗里，在他们倒下时请求他继续战斗下去。此时犹如彼时。

“求你了，大人，别向我提这种要求，”他轻声说，“第二纪元时你就持有了维雅，逃过了索伦的魔爪。”

“而这一纪我已经使用得太过频繁，我让它过于深入了我的思想。”埃尔隆德干笑一声，“一旦索伦重掌魔戒，他会立刻觉察到我的内心和所作所为。即使我准备好承受重击，恐怕也抵挡不了太久。”

“我来得及吗？”另一个人打破了短暂的沉默，低语道。

埃尔隆德沉思着深吸一口气，“我怀疑，但我会命你一试。”

“或者在过程中死掉？”格洛芬德尔语带讽刺。

埃尔隆德突然转过身，“如果索伦重新拿到了他的宝贝，我们之中必有一死。希望是我。希望你能把我的灵魂送到曼督斯神殿的宽恕之中。否则我恐怕这世上会引发由第十个戒灵带来的恐慌。”

“那第十一个怎么办？第十二个呢？”

“其中一个会是凯勒博恩的问题，”埃尔隆德回答，“另一个我就不知道了。不过这一个是你的。拜托。”

尽管格洛芬德尔下巴的肌肉因悲伤而紧绷，他还是把手放在心口点了点头。

埃尔隆德舒了口气，转身走开了。

“大人，”格洛芬德尔在他身后轻声叫住了他，“凯勒布里安会西渡？”

“她必须去。”埃尔隆德答道。

* * *

凯勒布里安已经好久没有见到海了。她还记得波浪打在腿上的冰冷触感，和退潮时湿漉漉的沙子在她脚下流动的感觉。水汽扑面，发梢带咸，海鸥鸣叫。她记起她还是孩子时第一次看到的景象，以及因其浩瀚而生的敬畏。她问她的母亲海浪的那一边有什么，她当时无法理解父母身体的紧绷和他们飞快且愤怒地用一种她不知道的语言发生的争吵。即使是最可爱的贝壳也没能安抚到他们，因此她不信任大海。在她成年之后，它一再证明了自己的背信弃义，它是艾德西隆得悲剧的元凶，以及不久之后的，安罗斯的死因。

现在她再次站在海边，被黎明前厚重的灰雾笼罩，无心遥望尽头之外的空旷。她能听到凄厉的海浪涌动在沙滩上，狂怒地抓着海岸，但又无力握紧，消退在忧愁的海水中。

她感受到背上一下轻柔的触摸，于是平复了心情，沉浸于中土岸边最后的平静时刻。“他们在等了，”埃尔隆德轻声说。凯勒布里安点点头，不假思索地握住了他的手。她无视了维雅，如同她无视了他们身后她被落潮掩埋的脚印，消除了她离开的证据。她无意知道埃尔隆德的脚印是否还在，以及这在别人看来是否就像只有一只精灵独自走来，或者大海是否同样在召唤他。每一个问题都代表着同样的痛苦。

他们终于走到了终点。

“埃尔隆德，”她双手温柔地捧起他的脸，对上他的目光。他的眼睛，如同大海一样灰暗，一样深邃。“埃尔隆德，”她再次无助而心酸地叫他。她的指尖描摹着他的额头，用力记住他的模样，她恳求他。 _跟我走吧！_

他急促地吸了口气，握住她冰凉的手亲吻它们，他落下泪。“我不能。”他耳语道。

_把戒指给格洛芬德尔。给埃尔拉丹。给我父亲。把它扔进海里。_

有一个瞬间她看到了他的动摇。他眼中刹那间一闪而过的光芒给了她肯定的答复。然后他痛苦地闭上双眼，拥她入怀。 _求求你，亲爱的，不要让我去做我做不到的事。_

“那么答应我你会来。”她在他唇边低语，他们泪水交融。

他没有回答。

“埃尔隆德，”她哀求道。一年以来的第一次，他向她敞开了思想。在长久以来只能以医者冰冷的触摸存在她脑中的痛苦里。他安抚了她，他镇定了她，但他拒绝让她感受他的思想，尽管她从未承认过，她对此心存感激。她无法承受他的悲痛，更何况知道他因为悲伤而前所未有地依赖维雅的残酷事实。

现在，他带着无限的关怀，用自己的思绪温柔地包裹着她，引导她跨过他的伤痛，逾越了维雅无时不刻的关注，抵达了一段记忆，她能感受到伊姆拉缀斯瀑布激起寒冷的水汽打在埃尔隆德的皮肤上的触感，以及秋叶飘在空中的气味。

 _我看不到结局，_ 他向她承认。 _我想到的所有终结的方法，就像它们的开始一样，在末日火山的火焰里，除此以外我什么都看不到。即便胜利还是可能的，我也不知道如何取得。_ 通过他们的纽带，他让她感受到了心里涌起的悲伤，他唯一的希望就是死在格洛芬德尔的剑下。

“我不能向你保证我会来。”埃尔隆德声音低沉，“我不能保证任何事。”

凯勒布里安攥紧了他衣袍的领口，“我会等你的，半精灵埃尔隆德，”她强硬地轻声说，“在维林诺的岸边，或者在曼督斯的门前，或者在世界的尽头，我们一定会再见面的。 _我会永远盼望着，亲爱的。直到我们再次相遇。_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者设定凯勒布里安被强暴了，因为：一，托老作品里基本不提性方面的事，所以在夫人的事上也故意忽略了某些事实；二，邪恶势力会利用一切折磨他人的恶行，没有什么能比强暴更可怕了；三，很多精灵在与邪恶的斗争中受伤中毒，但也没有西渡，因此总结一下就是凯勒布里安遭遇的比托老告诉我们的要糟糕得多；四，凯勒布里安所嫁的人和她父母的身份也会让她受到更多邪恶的虐待。  
> 然而托老在中洲历史第十卷里明文写过：Among all these evils there is no record of any among the Elves that took another's spouse by force; for this was wholly against their nature, and one so forced would have rejected bodily life and passed to Mandos. 在精灵中从未有过强迫其他精灵成为自己配偶的记载，因为这完全违背了他们的天性，被强迫的一方会因此抛弃自己的肉体而前往曼督斯神殿。  
> 关于埃尔隆德寻死，作者认为精灵三戒的持戒人都准备妥当，如果索伦重掌魔戒，他们就立刻去死，因为索伦能够控制人类九戒持戒者的心智，那么一旦魔戒归位，可能会有更不幸的命运等待着精灵三戒的持戒人，他们为了避免这样的命运，死亡就是唯一的解脱方法。


	9. Temptation 蛊惑

埃尔隆德独坐在他的图书馆里，正如他持续了数百年的习惯一样，对着空气皱起了眉头。这一刻他完全沉浸在自己的世界之中，不愿借助维雅的力量去确认他所害怕的事。三天以来他忧心忡忡，因为知道希望就在绝望的悬崖上摇摇欲坠，而更让人崩溃的是，使用维雅的力量成了铤而走险的秘密行为。他一直以来感受到的魔戒苏醒的征兆在近几年里出现得越发频繁，但就在前几周，它突然以一种不寒而栗的规律性出现在他的意识里，索伦的燃烧之眼长久地停留在他的脑海中。即便他敢于在荒野中探索错综复杂的思考和答案，置身于日渐增长的阴影之下的一切都在躲着他。

未来无疑会在这些黑暗日子的阴影下残喘。

然而，埃尔隆德还是知道魔戒正在靠近瑞文戴尔，尽管他永远都无法定位出它的确切位置。他将这样的失败看作不幸中的万幸，因为这也意味着索伦会同样受挫。于是埃尔隆德等待着。虽然目前看来，维雅让他陷入了一种毫无作为的虚假安全感里，因为他手里拿着一张由一位筋疲力尽的信使在一小时前送来的文件。

他揉了揉额头，叹了口气，重新读了一遍这份警告，丧钟在他心里敲响。九戒灵出动，米斯兰达失踪，比尔博的小侄子承担着他可怕的重负却缺乏引导。

埃尔隆德从无所作为的状态中摆脱出来，迅速起身，尽管他怀疑自己现在已经迟了，他还是找到了格洛芬德尔。

* * *

“以伊尔碧绿丝和露西安之名，”埃尔隆德悄声说，他突然看到了在他领土边缘发生的灾难性一幕，“跑啊，孩子。”

索伦带着恨意的狂热火光几乎惊险地舔到了埃尔隆德的心脏，但明哲保身的时间已经过去了。埃尔隆德毫不避讳地全力使用了维雅；他把戒指的力量和他的愤怒注入了河流。他感觉到它在他的血液中奔涌，白色的浪尖与他的心脏一同搏动，轰鸣声与每一次呼吸同步。他能从合力的混沌镜像中看到他身旁的米斯兰达，一位聚集着怒火的闪光天神。在银色水流冲击下，大难临头的九戒发出尖叫，然而另有一戒却得意地笑了起来，跟着水流涌进了他敞开的灵魂。

随着一声痛苦的抽气，埃尔隆德回到了现实。他用颤抖的手擦了把脸，抬眼看向米斯兰达。巫师自己看起来也苍白而动摇。

“格洛芬德尔在那里，”埃尔隆德在逐渐明晰的混沌中听到自己的声音说。他摇了摇头扫清了幻象。“我看到他了，但我看到的是他被戒指放大过的影像；就像他在另一边。跟你一样，我的朋友。别怕；他会把弗罗多带来的。我只祈祷他能及时回来。”

“霍比特人都是用坚强有力的材料打造的。是中土自身的产物，我斗胆一猜。”米斯兰达说完叹了口气，“啊，差不多吧。”

“确实。”埃尔隆德疲倦地说，“即便是精灵也很少有人能抵抗的了九骑士，更何况这个半身人还是独自面对他们，命令他们离开。他完成了他的任务，现在他那被诅咒的宝贝到了我的领土上。”

“既然它已经来了，那你打算怎么办？”米斯兰达不带感情色彩地问。

埃尔隆德瞄了巫师一眼，垂下了目光，“魔戒认出了我。”他低语道，随即又抬起头，目光坚如磐石，“我们的行动已经让索伦的眼睛转向了这里，一座曾经从他的仇恨引发的两度战争中存活下来的要塞。这是我第三次打同样的仗了，米斯兰达，第三次！我厌倦了这些折磨就像我厌倦了独自前行。现在你问我打算对落到我手里的、造成这一切死亡和恐惧的源头怎么办？你想要我怎么办？我应该怎么办？”埃尔隆德的声音充满愤怒，同时还有绝望。

“我问的不是应该对戒指做什么，”过了一会，米斯兰达柔声说，“那不是该由你独自承受的重担，但关于 _你_ 必须对它做什么倒的确是。”他意味深长地接着说，“我只是问你现在要做什么，埃尔隆德大师。”

埃尔隆德抬头看向天空，闭上眼睛。“当我还是个孩子的时候，我曾经想过自己是否真的是埃兰迪尔的儿子。埃尔洛斯能听到海的声音，跟我父亲一样，但它从未呼唤过我。如今海浪涌进了我的灵魂，我将离开这片大陆。”他再次对上了米斯兰达的目光，“但现在我会尽可能挽救持戒者的生命。”最后他这样说，然后果决地大步离去。

* * *

“把那把刀给我看看，爱斯泰尔？”格洛芬德尔刚把小小的重伤者放在床上，埃尔隆德立刻急切道。

阿拉贡一言不发地把那把被诅咒的武器的刀柄交给他的养父。埃尔隆德接过它，读着上面的咒文皱起了眉。他把手放在半身人胸口，解开了他的外衣，然后完全愣住了。在不起眼的衣衫之下，魔戒唾手可得。

 _啊，_ 它悦耳的声音在他脑中自凯勒布里安西渡之后便无人触及的地方响起。 _又见面了，气之戒的持戒者埃尔隆德。我记得你，我有好多东西要给你。_

它轻柔地利用了维雅与他思维的连接，把他带到了俯瞰中土的高空里。他的目光穿透了每个灵魂。他能感受到每一份希冀，每一个梦想。他能感受到热恋中爱侣的激情，母亲唱给孩子的歌谣。他能感受到将死之人的痛苦，年幼精灵的欢乐，这片土地上未知的魔法生物吟诵的陌生哀歌。他们填满了空虚，抚平了他的悲伤。

 _他们都是你的，_ 魔戒耳语道， _去引导，去治愈，去爱护。他们需要你；你感觉不到他们需要你吗？你没法拒绝他们。现在宣布对我的所有，他们就安全了，他们会爱你的。给我自由，像你使用维雅一样使用我，为了更高的目标和无所畏惧。你再也不会失败。_

他看到了弟弟的脸，在迟缓的时光中刻上皱纹。他看到了吉尔加拉德的身体，在战场中破碎，无望地枯萎。他看到了他没有救下的每个生灵痛苦的双眼，再一次感觉到他们的双手抓紧他的外衣，乞求他帮助他们。他感受到凯勒布里安眼中的剧烈伤痛，那是他无法彻底平复的创伤。他看到了他的女儿，和她爱的那个人类，以及他们生命的终结。 _可以不必如此，_ 魔戒说。 _我自己就可以给你超越死亡和必死命运的力量。你能解救你想要解救的所有生命，击倒一切丑恶。我可以为你向欺骗者索伦报仇。_

埃尔隆德眺望着整个中土，他出生于斯的美丽家乡。他看得如此清晰，峰峦叠嶂的群山，广袤葱郁的平原，冰冷深邃的河流。他看见孩子们在太阳下玩耍，精灵们凝视着星光。他看见中土的崩坏，知悉了解决的方法，以及如何让它变回应有的样子。魔戒前所未有地开拓了他的思域，抚慰了他灵魂所受的每道伤口。它向他低声诉说着他未曾细想的秘密的答案；它向他许诺希望和中土的一切。 _只要我和你在一起，你就不再孤身一人，_ 魔戒脉脉道。 _我绝不会离弃你。_

但是埃尔隆德把目光转向了西方，因为西方有他在全阿尔达中唯一想看的景象，也是魔戒唯一无法展示给他的东西。埃尔隆德看向那不可见的维林诺，想到她就在那里等着他，他获得了救赎。 _就是为了这个目的你才从我身边被夺走的，亲爱的！_ 他的呼喊越过重洋，他抬起头，痛苦而安慰地笑了，他知道了自己的答案。随后他转过身，直面诱惑，他的眼里满是致命的冷静。

 _你没有我想要的东西，魔戒，_ 他鄙夷地继续道， _你，所有戒指中最低劣的一枚。你，对你被迫去诱捕的人来说就是一个扭曲的讽刺。你知道什么叫美好？什么叫治愈？什么叫爱？你知道的只有毁灭和谎言。我绝不会自愿成为你的奴隶。_

 ~~ **愚蠢！**~~ 魔戒发出嘶嘶的威胁声。 ~~ **那你就被迫成为我的奴隶吧！**~~ 随后便把熔岩般的未来注入他的脑中。

伴着一声昭示胜利的残酷大笑，索伦戴上了戒指，埃尔隆德立刻确知了他的厄运，意识随即被撕裂。魔戒击溃了持戒者的心智，埃尔隆德的灵魂在沸腾的钳制下烧成灰烬。当维雅的蓝色火焰开始吞噬光线，它的光辉在他的思维宫殿里凝聚，他尖叫出声。

埃尔隆德双手沾满鲜血，格洛芬德尔在尸山血海里抽搐，奄奄一息地心知他的承诺落空了。埃尔隆德的孩子们带着所有的精灵逃往西方，他让他们走了，不是出于怜悯（因为他并无半点同情），而是出于残忍；他们必须承受告诉他们的母亲关于她丈夫命运的痛苦。伊姆拉缀斯被焚毁，它曾经的领主背弃了它。他穿过这片荒凉的土地挥剑向东，直到他成为被人憎恨的黑暗王者宝座边的得力助手，并冠以“魔埃尔”为名，意即暗星。

他奉主人之命追踪人群，那些少数存活在中土的美好生灵在藏身的角落里苦苦求生，无比地恐惧着他，他们的猎杀者。他是他们的噩梦，直到人类的鲜血只流淌在兽人和他的血脉中。魔戒将剩下的一切钉在他的身上——狂怒，死亡，仇恨，毁灭，而在这些之下，他的灵魂，永远处在煎熬之中。戒灵以这种折磨为食，渴求能够赋予他们阴暗半生的力量。

及至真正的魔苟斯回归，将力量从索伦的手上夺回的那一日，这位黑暗精灵持剑在手，在巴拉多的门前等待着他。他嘲弄地鞠了一躬，阴然地盯着那位堕落的维拉，让他走了过去，索伦就这样被背叛了。中土没有任何改变，只是夜晚的恐怖更深了，他也没有任何改变，只是成为了新主人手下更加残酷的执行者。

最终，精灵们回到这片失常的大陆，为世界的终结进行无望的战斗。他像一团暗色的火焰一样走在他的主人之前，杀光了所有胆敢站在他面前的人。莫名地，他嘲笑他们的恐惧。他们乞求他回想起他过去的样子；其中一些是他的旧友，刚从曼督斯回来，他随即把他们送了回去。谨遵魔苟斯的吩咐，他从天上扯下了日月，在黑暗中，他恨着魔苟斯的同时也恨着自己。他用恶意充斥了天空，拦截了星辰，直到盛怒的埃兰迪尔如同白色的烈焰一般迎战了他。

他们在夜空中漫长而绝望地对抗，终于，他借助戒指触及中土，并从中夺取一切生命拯救自己。然而最后他还是无法承受那样的光明倒下来，而埃兰迪尔流着泪，把宝钻的光芒按进了戒灵的心脏。

“父亲！”埃尔隆德痛苦地叫道，他黑暗的眼中突然闪现出了微弱的光明，“你把我释放多久了？”

“直至永恒。”年长的航海家答道，并把他儿子崩坏的灵魂驱散到一如的审判中。

在这以外戒指一无所见。

 _在世界的尽头，_ 埃尔隆德喘息道， _我会重生。但这个世界还有希望！_ 他从脑海里的幻象挣脱了出来。埃尔隆德站在半身人身前，为可能发生的事情痛苦地战栗，戒指在他的手掌下炽热得发烫。他轻轻把手从弗罗多胸前移开，后退了一步。

“大人？”格洛芬德尔边说边抓住了埃尔隆德的手臂，为突然降临在他朋友身上的疲惫而担心。

米斯兰达轻轻伸手稳住了半精灵，他的目光锐利。“山姆卫斯，”他柔声对那个悄然跟进房间的小霍比特人说，“请脱掉弗罗多的外衣和衬衫，找到那枚戒指。”

小霍比特人早已冲上前来，他发觉有东西不对，尽管他还并不了解刚才所发生事情的微妙之处，他转过身，手掌上是那枚金色的指环，“我该怎么处理它，甘道夫先生？”他问。

“我不知道，山姆卫斯。”巫师说，“这是日后考虑的问题。不过现在，把它放进你的口袋里，不要碰它，保护它的安全。”


	10. Release 解脱

从伊姆拉缀斯最高的阳台上看出去的风光倒还没有受到什么影响，格洛芬德尔心想。虽然瑞文戴尔已经开始呈现出细微的岁月破坏的痕迹，那是长久以来被半精灵的意志所抵挡在外的，丰沛的河流像从前一样搅动着瀑布，激起的彩色浪花在此轰鸣声中交织出了另一段节奏。而树上的树枝——老朋友们——被骤然降临的时光压弯，林谷的城墙如同往常一般宏伟地耸立，日间的阳光映衬出清晰的交错光影，夜里的月光在雾气中飘荡。这仍然是绝美的一景，即使星辰藏起了它们的光辉，为离去的孩子而伤感。伊姆拉缀斯依旧是一处避风港，格洛芬德尔这么想，虽然这里的领主已经走了。

格洛芬德尔叹了口气。伊姆拉缀斯没落了，这是很难接受的。不过它还不会今天就消亡，他的注意力从衰退的风景转向了一位几乎与这个山谷同龄的精灵。恩诺的凯勒博恩站在阳台的边缘，远远地欣赏凝视着世界的一角，交叠的双手放在栏杆上，一动不动，仿佛他与它们是从同一块石头上刻出的雕像——那是从中土的核心中开采出的岩石。

格洛芬德尔为这个隐喻中所带的尖刻的讽刺意味对自己笑了笑，考虑到伊姆拉缀斯众多宫殿之中一间的石头幕墙已于昨日坍塌，这可不像在过去的日子里那样给人慰藉。他怀疑其他墙体也会紧随其后地倒下。

凯勒博恩只陪着盖拉德丽尔的最后一程走到了瑞文戴尔，在布鲁南的岸边与她永别，汹涌的水流是他们离别之时唯一的见证人。当持戒者们西去后，凯勒博恩没有像大多数人以为的那样，立刻动身回到罗斯洛立安。与此相反，他徘徊着，等待着。这里现在对此好奇的人已经很少了，知道答案的则更少——而他们绝不会说出口。

那些年轻而敏锐的目光，也许会报告说这位年长的银发领主面目沉静，却忽视了他肩上轻度，极其轻度的紧张。会完全忽略那缓慢沉思的呼吸只是一种勉励维持的掩饰。会认为那指尖压抑的颤抖只是出于疲倦，而没有察觉到在凯勒博恩身上，这样的事情只会是他内心正在遭受剧烈震动的表现。然而格洛芬德尔早就不年轻了，凯勒博恩的状态糟透了。

借着记忆不朽的恩赐和诅咒，格洛芬德尔清楚地记起数百年以前那次从灰港岸出发的惨淡旅程。那天下着雨，他想起来，倾盆大雨，雨水汇成的细流打湿了领口和衣角。南雅的作用，还有维雅的，格洛芬德尔猜测，因为控制水和气之力的人控制不了他们的心碎。这无边无尽的雨水让悲痛的一行人越发悲痛，但是格洛芬德尔也想象不到还有什么能比看着凯勒布里安的船消失在迷雾中，让他们更绝望的了。

因此在第二十天的时候，他丝毫没有准备地，看到埃尔隆德悲恸地呻吟一声，抱着头从马上栽倒下来。格洛芬德尔催马上前，担心有什么恶灵作祟，而连日来一直在身后支撑着女婿的凯勒博恩，立刻下马接住了埃尔隆德，没有让他撞上一棵善解人意的老树的树根。

马儿感应到了骑手们突发的混乱状况，它们鼻息加快，来回走动。万籁俱寂，只有雨落林间的声音和埃尔隆德破碎的喘息。过了一会，格洛芬德尔下了马，埃尔拉丹和埃洛希尔也同时跳下来站在他身边。但凯勒博恩飞快地从他先前蹲在女婿身旁的泥地里站起来，伸手硬是把这些担心的精灵们推了回去。

“凯勒博恩，”格洛芬德尔压低嗓音急切道，他生气地抓着他的前臂，关心和疲惫让他越过了还没有人敢于触碰的礼节界限。

“她已经进入了维林诺；她离开了他的思想。”凯勒博恩简短地解释着，挣开手臂，看向格洛芬德尔的脸上带着相同的心痛，心痛之下却潜藏着怒火，“让他一个人呆着吧。”不久之后格洛芬德尔才意识到，凯勒博恩早已预料到了这次真正的分离，也早就知道离别的最后一击几乎超过了心灵的承受能力。

好几个小时以后，埃尔隆德才找回了继续前行的力量，他最终站起来时，身上带着生无可恋的人才有的恍惚绝望。格洛芬德尔在之后的旅程中什么也不关心，除了他的领主的彻底沉默，和每当他无意识地触及早已不在那里的她时，脸上若有所失的空虚。

格洛芬德尔曾经从战争中失去一肢的战士眼中看到过类似的崩溃，没有了常用的一只手，精灵们就不会想着试图挥剑引弓，不过也许还会试着把一缕不听话的头发拨回去或者用手势交谈。如同所有的沉重失却一样，埃尔隆德的创伤伴随心跳加重，也最敏锐地感觉到那随着遗忘的时刻而来的长期阴影。

而今凯勒博恩等待着那同样的最后一击，尽管已有前车之鉴，他还是逃不开。他站在一块摇摇欲坠如同深秋入冬的土地之上，仿佛日暮余晖下的一幅剪影，仿佛终于被时间赶上的永生者。他漫长的年岁既不能延缓他劫难将至的时刻，也无法抵过即将来临的空洞岁月，于是他静默地站着，笼罩在推迟已久却不可避免的预感中。

而格洛芬德尔支撑着他。

* * *

一个温和的声音叫着她的名字，凯勒布里安从对大海的凝视中回过头来。“外祖父，”她笑着说，伸手握住了诺多之王的手。

“我的孩子，”他的语气热情而欣然，“你今天感觉如何？”

她又笑了笑，什么都没有说，只是用手勾着他的手臂，重新看向大海，在一阵亲切的沉默中与他共享着景致。当凯勒布里安启程前往维林诺时，她未曾想过会有人预知了她的到来，更不用说有人期盼着她了。然而就在她虚弱地走下船时，他温暖的手掌握住了她冰冷的双手，他熟悉得令人吃惊的脸出现在她疲惫的视线中。从表情到语调，从外形到眼神，她看到了她的母亲。很快，他彬彬有礼的举止也让她强烈地想起了她的父亲。

当时她所需要的正是这种无条件的爱。当她的灰船越过了弧形世界，平静地驶入通往维林诺的笔直航道，她与埃尔隆德之间的联系应声而断，就像从未存在过一样。即便她的心灵同样充满了维拉的爱，他们轻柔的歌声抚平了她的创伤，她始终没有痊愈，始终没有，痛苦依旧，虽然她明知自己被获准许愿重新开始生活。她知道真正的平静将仍然是雾中的幽灵，直到他与她重逢。埃尔隆德不相信这一天会到来，而在凯勒布里安内心深处，她也承认自己有所犹疑。

多年以后，她询问为什么他们之间的纽带没有留存下来；她的外祖父回答说，有维林诺的景象在他脑中，埃尔隆德就无法承受中土，而她内心在中土所受的伤痛也就无法愈合。于是凯勒布里安借用了她长期分隔的家人的力量，阿门洲的意外之礼，来缓解失落，她恢复了。她深知，甚至无需真正确认，埃尔隆德已经借助于他的责任和维雅，因此获得了保护，而非平静。

她曾经想过也许她能感受到他内心的呼唤或者情感的回音，特别是那些强烈的情感；甚至连大海和维拉的意志都无法阻隔他们。但这从未发生。她从他那里收到的唯一的消息就是那些用他熟悉的字体写下的只言片语，被一些从中土返回的精灵带来。他，当然，是收不到任何消息的，因为没有自西向东航行的船只。他的信笺总是令人愉快且充满爱意，但几乎没有实质内容。这比他说了什么更让她担心。

尽管如此，她还是知道了中土发生的事件正在走向他们未知的结局。虽然没有被公开提起，她了解到那里的情况是前所未有的恐怖。除此之外，不断增长的避难人群也证实了那些恐惧，而当她走近时，来自伊姆拉缀斯的精灵们刻意地改变了谈论的话题，也佐证了这一点。偶尔的时候，他们之中的一个人会愿意告诉她埃尔隆德的信件中那些没有提及的细节，不过大多数的人都非常不愿这么做。

随后，在可怕的一年中，只有很少的精灵从灰港岸起航——却有许多直接从曼督斯之门抵达了维林诺。那些少数从船上到来的精灵讲述的故事包括了肆虐的大群半兽人、在深夜里尖叫的黑骑士、刺入最坚定的心脏的燃烧之眼，但是没有人带来埃尔隆德的消息。凯勒布里安开始怀疑，她也许永远都不会知道邪恶是否已经得逞了。

“并非如此。”费纳芬从她脸上的表情和两人之间形成的亲缘纽带轻易地读懂了她的想法。他捏了捏她的手。“看，外孙女。”于是她站在白色海岸上，凝望着广阔的大海，直到她发现自己看着的是两条地平线——一条起自东方，一条起自西方。

 _埃尔隆德？_ 她难以置信的低语越过重洋。没有回音，直到： _凯勒布里安，_ 他亲爱的灵魂回应道。他没有再说别的，但她能感觉到他脚下船只的轻微摇晃和洒在他脸上的阳光。凯勒布里安迟疑地触及他的思想，却险些没有找到。她这才意识到自己做了什么——她首先寻找的是那道曾经黯然了他灵魂的蔚蓝半影。

它消失了，他自身轩昂的气度散发出明亮的光芒。

她带着目眩的敬畏看着他。是的，他的心里新添了他们分别时还没有的伤口。其中一个是因她离去而生的悲痛。另一个则是与邪恶魔戒的不期而遇。更痛彻心扉的是他尚未接受的为孩子们感到的痛苦，因为悲怆太深而无力向她隐瞒。不过最为深刻的还是维雅的消退。在她爱他的那些年里，在他向她敞开内心的那些年里，一切都被它无所不在的身影浸染了。它曾如此深远地浸染着他，以至于连她都没有见过他那纯粹的光芒，那尚未被戒指强加在他灵魂上的义务加以混淆的光芒。

她向更深处探查，也更为惊讶，因为她预料到失去戒指的力量会是所有伤痛中最严重的。然而它却没有减损他分毫；他依然是过去的他，尽管他自己不这么想。可他的妻子察觉到，维雅已经完成了它的分内之事，完好无损地保护了它触碰的一切，甚至是埃尔隆德。从对于达到戒指需要的高度和深度来说所必须的局限中解脱出来，他不再莫测的深沉化为柔和的流质，在她的灵魂之中泛起剧烈的涟漪，呈现出她渴望探索的动人广度。

埃尔隆德笑了起来。 _等到我能触碰到你的时候，求你了。那时你可以探索你想要的任何东西。_

* * *

比尔博用胳膊推了推侄子的肋骨，“快看，”他说，“我不相信埃尔隆德领主在笑。”

“我现在不是任何地方的领主了，巴金斯老爷。”埃尔隆德从船头优雅地转过身来，“我对此甚是感激。也许这就是我笑的原因。”比尔博怀疑地盯着前任的瑞文戴尔领主。没有人会把埃尔隆德当成一位领主以外的其他人，哪怕他正赤足站在船的甲板上。

“不，”弗罗多慢慢的说，他的心依然能辨识出精灵持戒者们的心意，虽然联系他们的工具已经不在了。“还有些其他东西。有什么事发生了，不是吗？”

“是的。”埃尔隆德闪烁的目光透露出内心的某种快乐，在加以深思之前，他转向了船尾。“等一等，”他边说边走向盖拉德丽尔，“我会解释的。”

“我没事，埃尔隆德。”她缓慢而平静地说着，背向其他人。在弗罗多看来，她看起来就像拒绝他把魔戒交给她时那样——光芒消退、美丽而感伤。一位普通的女性精灵，而从根本上又并非如此。

埃尔隆德皱起眉，并不相信她的话。

“我们刚刚驶入了维林诺的水域。”甘道夫向困惑的霍比特人解释。

就在那一瞬间，就在他们眼前，他似乎发生了某种变化，虽然他们也说不清原因。

埃尔隆德长长地看了一眼他的岳母，然后转过身来。“我的妻子在岸上等我。”他轻轻的说。

“你的妻子？”弗罗多震惊地问，甘道夫偷笑了一声。

埃尔隆德眼睛里闪动着光芒，“是的，霍比特大师。不然你觉得我的孩子是从哪里来的？”

“我从来没想过这个。”霍比特人笑了。接着他的表情变得沉重起来，“你们的分别一定非常悲伤，是吗？”

埃尔隆德靠上了船舷，又一次望着水面。“每一次离别都带着悲伤，弗罗多，你也知道。不过是的……在你父亲的父亲的父亲出生之前，她就离开了我。可是就在刚才，数百年来第一次，她触及了我的思想。这就是我微笑的原因。”

“之前她都不能这样做吗？”

“不，”甘道夫压低了声音，扫了一眼前任黄金森林夫人所立之处。“维林诺与中土之间的界限是很难跨越的，纵使那些紧密相连的人也一样。”

弗罗多忽然明白了，他看着盖拉德丽尔，“凯勒博恩留在了中土。”他轻声说。

埃尔隆德点点头。“我的欢乐即是她的悲伤，尽管她早就知道这一天必将来临。”

“她哭了。”弗罗多带着敬意低声道。

“对此我毫不怀疑。”埃尔隆德回答，他的目光搜寻着未知的海岸。

盖拉德丽尔的头发被风吹动，她回过头看向渐远的东方，发梢散落在她的脸上。她的手交叠在横栏之上，戴着南雅的那只手平静地放在上面。叠在下面的手紧紧握住抛光的木材，手指因此发白颤抖，突然间弗罗多诧异于她在走上他们船的甲板时究竟付出了怎样的代价。

“凯勒博恩呢？”他问。

埃尔隆德看着这位小霍比特人，后者正关切地回头张望。“他也哭了。”埃尔隆德轻轻说。

“为什么他不跟她一起走？”

埃尔隆德细不可闻地笑了，没有回答。想到埃尔隆德在他妻子西渡时同样留了下来，弗罗多顿时觉得自己愚不可及。

“原谅我，埃尔隆德大人，”他说。“这不是我该问的问题。”虽然弗罗多并不知道完整的故事，他还是能感觉到，这是出于命运和绝望中的智慧衡量之下作出的决定。

埃尔隆德越发锐利地盯着弗罗多的眼睛，“不，无关命运。”他的声音严肃而低沉，仿佛看穿了弗罗多的内心。“凯勒博恩出生在中土的时间早于日月；从某种难以解释的意义上来说，他是恩诺的一部分。不过这并非全部的答案。”埃尔隆德向着太阳抬起脸，呼吸着纯净的空气，再度为一次不可见的触碰露出微笑。弗罗多等待着，他的唇角也带上了笑意，因为他从没想过会看到这样的埃尔隆德。

一直在旁没羞没躁地偷听的比尔博哼了一声摇摇头。老霍比特人的脸上已经卸下了沉重的年岁和担忧，弗罗多很高兴能看到他的叔叔眼中闪烁着他们惯常的恶作剧意味。“埃尔隆德现在已经没用了，小弗罗多，在他的夫人重新回到他脑子里的情况下。不过至少，我可以回答你的问题。山姆让你西渡了。为什么 _他_ 没有跟 _你_ 一起？”

弗罗多皱眉，“小玫，伊拉诺，夏尔，他热爱的人和地方。”

“而他同样深爱着你，他将永远如此，”埃尔隆德顺利地接上了先前的对话，同时给了比尔博一个打趣的眼神。随后他换上了所有人都更习以为常的平和表情，“这其中的区别是什么？”

“责任，”弗罗多想了一会，柔声说，“他对我的责任已经尽了，但对中土的还没有。”

“正是如此，”埃尔隆德点了点头，“有时候，当他们的时间到了，我们必须放开所爱的人，纵然我们必须留下，因为我们的时间尚未终结。这就是你的答案。或者说，一种答案。”

他亲切地搭住持戒人的肩膀，再次靠上船头。一道金蓝混杂的闪光吸引了弗罗多的注意，霍比特人看见埃尔隆德手里握着他的那枚精灵戒指，心神不宁地转动着，掩饰不住他转移的焦点。

“但是不要怕，年轻的弗罗多，”埃尔隆德说。接着这位精灵抬起头，灰色的眼睛里闪烁着熟悉的、在精灵们身上留下痕迹的双重特征——忧愁与欢乐，犹豫与决心。“因为当责任终结之时，爱自会找到它的通途。”他说完，向着深海俯下身去。

然后松开了手。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢看到这里的你，四万字，两个月的等待，今天这个故事总算说到了结局。感谢beta的波妞，自从接手校对之后，一直认真负责地对照着原文跟我逐字逐句地推敲讨论。感谢捉虫的L.S.，一边帮忙纠正了许多错漏之处，一边跟我一起开脑洞。感谢托老创造了中土、创作出Elrond和Celebrian等人的形象，感谢作者Bejai给了这对笔墨少少的官配CP一个完整深情的故事，感谢每一个点赞评论和转发的人，希望我的翻译没有给你们带来阅读障碍，原文比译文出色得多。  
> 其实早在4月底我就已经翻完了全文，但是为了保持长时间的关注度还是决定每周一章，然而现在看来并没有什么卵用。虽然我也知道EC萌的很没道理，因为关于银冠夫人的外貌性格托老一律没写，魔戒里好不容易提到的几笔都跟被俘西渡有关，存在感极低。可光是想想盖拉和银树的女儿，双子和暮星的妈妈，这些身份都分分钟突破天际了，更不要说未完成的故事里还有那么一句“一见钟情可是啥也没说”的经典维多利亚小说式的言情描述了。同志们呐，婚前暗恋1800年，婚后孩子生了仨，前有最后联盟，后有二次围攻，共同生活又2400年，触发红角隘口事件，“连自己心爱的人都救不了，我还当什么厨（yi）师（sheng）”，到后来三戒持有者离开中土，两人分居不过500年……分分钟脑补十万字闪光弹。  
> 总而言之，翻译是暂告一段落了，再次感谢耐心的各位，都说萌冷CP是沙漠中独自看到漫天星光，可是世界之大，哪里没有星空呢。如果真有买了这份安利的，AO3和FF上还是有些EC可看（不过要当心别踩中Elrond/Celeborn就好（别问）），祝愿星光照耀各位。  
> 生日快乐。


End file.
